A Lost Fragment
by rosstlv
Summary: Porque un fragmento perdido puede acusar un caos... — Riren / Lemon / Happy end /
1. 01: A Lost Fragment

( **進撃の巨人** ) _Shingeki no Kyojin_

 _Es propiedad de:_

 _Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _— ¡Cállate Eren! —grito el pelinegro apretando sus manos en torno al volante del carro hastiado de los reclamos de su pareja_

 _— ¡No me grites maldito enano! —exclamó el más alto como contraataque—. ¡¿Porque no lo admites?! Me estas engañando con esa zorra de Petra ¡o tal vez con Erwin!_

 _— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando estúpido? —pregunto el azabache intentado ignorar las palabras de su pareja._

 _No era momento para cuestionar por aquel simpático "apodo"_

— _Mocoso—llamo el más bajo cuando noto como Eren quitaba su cinturón de seguridad y empezaba a levantarse de su asiento—. Siéntate como la gente ahora mismo mocoso de mierda—demandó pero fue ignorado._

 _Eren siguió en lo suyo hasta poder pasarse a los asientos traseros y acostarse en ellos: —Estúpido enano_

 _Entonces las luces de un carro contrario cegaron a Levi, intento pisar el freno y colocar su cinturón pero fue en vano. Estiro su mano hacia Eren con la esperanza de sostener su mano y que todo saliera bien_.

 _Mientras, el castaño soltaba un grito de terror: todo fue en cámara lenta cuando pudo divisar a Levi cerrar sus ojos y estirar su mano._

 _Entonces entendió su actuar y antes de poder entrelazar sus dedos el carro termino por chocar contra ellos de frente._

 _Su cabeza chocó con el asiento del acompañante y su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo del coche un par de veces antes volver a golpear su cabeza contra la puerta derecha y caer inconsciente._ _Pero mientras todo eso pasaba solo pensaba en Levi, porque él no tenía su cinturón y el carro venía de frente._

 _Levi.._.

* * *

Sus ojos apenas y logran abrirse lo suficiente para ver aquella lámpara fluorescente sobre su cabeza.

Cabeza que por cierto, le estaba doliendo: sentía varias punzadas a cada lado de ella y la poca luz que entraba por sus ojos ya lo estaba molestando.

Solo un jadeo ahogado girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda tratando de evitar la luz. Pero aún le molestaba, intento hablar y otro jadeo lastimero salió de sus labios: entonces asumió que tenía tiempo de estar dormido y su garganta estaba más seca que el desierto de _Atacama..._

 _Ese nombre no suena muy bien,_ pensó antes de intentar abrir sus ojos por completo.

Sintió como unos dedos empezaban a trazar camino por su brazo derecho hasta llegar a su hombro y luego sintió un ligero apretón que le hizo entre abrir los ojos una vez más para indagar a la persona que estaba ahí con él.

Tal vez era una enfermera que estaba revisando su estado, el hacía lo mismo cuando no habían tantos pacientes por qué sí, ya había adivinando que estaba en un hospital y aún no entendía por qué, pero estaba en una de esas camillas que el tanto odiaba.

—Eren, ¿puedes abrir tus ojos? —aquella voz la reconoció casi al instante; su madre estaba ahí junto a él.

Su cuerpo dolía horrores e igual hizo el intento de levantar su mano derecha para tomar la de su madre. Entonces noto que ella estaba inclinada sobre él pues ya no estaba la molesta luz blanca que tanto lo estaba cegando, casi seguido de notar aquello pudo percibir gotas de _agua_ cayendo sobre su rostro.

— ¿Mamá? —le llamo con la voz seca y ronca, tanto que sentía que terminaría haciendo sangrar internamente su garganta—. ¿Carla?

E intentó llamarla por su nombre para atraer su atención; entonces pensó en abrir sus ojos en su totalidad.

Lo primero que vio fueron los dorados ojos de su madre completamente empañados por las lágrimas, aquellas que estaba cayendo sobre su rostro y ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Hijo... me alivia tanto saber que estás bien—le dijo ella antes de abrazarle y esconder su rostro en el hueco que había entre su cuello y la curva de su hombro—. Estoy tan feliz _por ti_

Entonces el devolvió el abrazo y luego miró sobre el hombro de su madre: ahí estaba Mikasa con su típica bufanda roja entre sus manos y con los ojos irritados. Junto a ella estaba Armin quien tenía la nariz roja, posiblemente de tanto llorar...

— ¿Y papá? —pregunto con dificultad, pues Grisha al igual que su madre siempre había sido muy atento con él.

 _Como no pudo estar con Zake, intenta recompensar eso conmigo._

—Tu padre está con otros pacientes—aquello parecía tener sentido para él.

Entonces vio una vez a Mikasa y un recuerdo le abofeteó; Levi.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos empezaron a sudar, cerró fuertemente sus ojos pero las lágrimas aún lograban escapar dejando un rastro salado por sus mejillas hasta caer en la almohada.

Recordó a Levi estirando su mano en el último momento, que no traía cinturón y que aquel carro venía directo hacia el azabache. Recordó haberlo visto cerrar sus ojos y luego el como su cuerpo golpeó contra los asientos del carro, entonces nada.

Luego estaba el hospital y las lágrimas de su madre.

Trago la poca saliva que aún había en su boca e hizo un esfuerzo en hablar claramente: — ¿Do-dónde está?

Carla cerró apretó sus ojos fuertemente y Mikasa bajo la mirada apenada. No querían hablar de eso.

—Mamá—jadeó el castaño cuando no recibió respuesta y cansado del silencio ignoro todo dolor hasta poder sentarse en la camilla y quitar todo lo que estaba conectado a su cuerpo.

Intento ponerse de pie pero no llego muy lejos cuando su madre lo tomó por los hombros y le hizo tirado a la camilla de nuevo.

—Espera hijo—hablo ella con un nudo en la garganta—. Él está siendo revisando. Aún no sabemos nada—y no mentía... al menos no del todo.

—Mienten—gruñó el castaño intentando de nuevo pero su madre seguía reteniendo su huida, su cuerpo aún está débil e imagino que si llegaba a ponerse de pie podría caer de cara al suelo—. Mikasa—llamó el oji-esmeralda a su amiga, ella tenía que decirle la verdad—. ¡Mikasa!

Grito, haciéndole pegar un brinco en su lugar pero consiguió que lo mirara con sus negros ojos irritados y lágrimas secas en su rostro.

—Carla dice la verdad—aseguró ella en un hilo de voz—. Aún no nos han dicho nada de Levi—sentenció mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos—. Han pasado solo unas horas desde que ustedes llegaron aquí

Entonces se dejó caer sobre la camilla rendido y se encogió en si mismo hasta estar en posición fetal.

—El no tenía el cinturón mamá—contó el castaño, Mikasa le miró con el terror en sus ojos y Armin le abrazó.

Su hermano no tenía cinturón, ¿cómo era posible? El era sumamente cuidadoso con aquello...

—Fue mi culpa—volvió hablar el castaño hecho un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

—Ya está despertando—hablo Grisha Jeager; director del hospital principal de Trost, uno de los mejores que había en Rose.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y una queja salió de ellos; inmediatamente el Dr. Jeager se acercó a su camilla para revisar su estado.

—Levi, no te muevas mucho—pido el mayor mirando a una enfermera y pidiendo que bajara la intensidad de la luz pues estaba consciente de que eso molestaría al azabache—. ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora?

El azabache se limitó intentar abrirlos casi por completo para enfocar al hombre que estaba ahí frente a él con una bata blanca y unos lentes ochenteros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el mayor mirando al azabache con intensidad.

El oji-plata asintió despacio; su cabeza dolía horrores y su cuerpo igual. Sentía que le faltaba alguna parte de él pero no sabía que era.

— ¿Q-qué pasó? —le pregunto al doctor cuando trago con dificultad la saliva que tenía acumulada en su boca.

 _¿Cómo puede doler siquiera hablar?_

Bueno, él no era médico así que no tenía idea pero su cuerpo sí porque solo esas dos palabras le habían dolido hasta el alma.

—Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico—comenzó el doctor tomando unos papeles que le pasaba la enfermara junto a él—. Un carro los choco de frente, ese conductor estaba ebrio e iba en el carril opuesto.

Entonces Levi intentó recordar lo que había pasado y cómo se había dado pero no podía. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la casa de su madre con el viejo _kik_ i entre sus piernas y una taza de té negro en las manos.

Y según el todo estaba bien hasta que noto un detalle en las palabras de doctor.

¿Había alguien más con el? Ese doctor le había dicho _tuvieron..._

Miro al doctor con el miedo apoderándose de su mente y corazón; ¿ese alguien más estaba bien?

— ¿H-había alguien m-más? —le pregunto con la voz rota y el corazón acelerado.

Pero el Dr. Jeager le miró confundido y luego devolvió su mirada a la enfermera quien también le miraba con rareza.

—Levi, ¿cuántos años tienes? —y por más rara que le resultó aquella pregunta el azabache respondió con la esperanza de que respondieran su duda inicial.

—Tengo veinte años—respondió seguro de si mismo, su garganta aún dolía pero no era algo que _él_ no pudiera soportar.

—Doctor Jeager—hablo la enfermera mirando al mayor confundida.

Según el registro, ese hombre de ahí tenía veint _iséis_ años actualmente y estaba cerca de cumplir sus vein _tisiete_. ¿Por qué pensaba que era un veinteañero entonces?

Ella era novata sí, pero había algo muy raro con aquel hombre.

—Levi Ackerman—llamó el doctor y el mencionado asintió—. Tenemos que hacer otros exámenes, ¿ok?

Levi no dijo nada prefirió mirarlo solamente y pensó en quedarse de esa manera. Pero otra vez noto algo raro.

— ¿Mi madre estaba conmigo? —le pregunto a la enferma con terror y ella se apresuró a negar—. ¿Dónde está entonces?

—Cuando llamamos ella ya estaba enterada y dijo que vendría pronto—aquello tranquilizó al azabache lo suficiente como para permitirse cerrar sus ojos y dejarlos descansar.

Y terminando de hablar, la novata siguió instrucciones de su mayor e inyectó un tranquilizante al suero que tenía el azabache.

Necesitaba descansar...

—Doctor—hablo el más bajo desde la camilla antes de que los profesionales salieran de su habitación—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? No se presentó como debería

Grisha suspiro, el azabache tenía razón: —Grisha Jeager, director del hospital Trost.

Y se fueron, entonces su grisácea mirada se quedó clavada en el techo de su habitación y luego pasó a la ventana que había a su lado izquierdo. Era de noche y el no tenía idea de que hora podía ser.

Se sentía cansado y su madre no estaba ahí para acariciar su cabello mientras dormía y no sabía nada de su pequeña hermana...

Y ahora que analizaba lo poco que había dicho Jeager, ¿desde cuándo el tenia auto?

* * *

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —pregunta una mujer azabache de mejillas sonrosadas y con ojos empañados por lágrimas—. ¡¿Dónde está?! —vuelve a preguntar con insistencia a la pobre recepcionista que le mira asustada.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunta la pequeña recepcionista lista para escribir el nombre del paciente tan buscado por la elegante mujer que ahora parecía caerse en pedazos.

—Levi Ackerman—y de inmediato la joven busco el nombre de aquel hombre; rápidamente la pantalla de su computador le muestra el número de habitación, del piso y razón por la que está ahí.

—Habitación 104 segundo piso—antes de que la mujer azabache pueda dirigirse hacia aquella habitación una voz que hace eco desde una esquina la detiene.

— ¡Mamá! —la mujer se da vuelta rápidamente solo para encontrarse con su hija Mikasa y un horrible aspecto que le asegura, que tiene malas noticias o mucho tiempo de estar ahí—. ¿Ya sabes dónde está Levi? —es lo primero que le pregunta cuando están juntas y me toma de las manos.

—Sí ya se en que habitación esta—responde Kuchel sosteniendo las manos de su hija menor y emprendiendo camino hacia aquella habitación—. ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Cómo está Eren?

Mikasa baja un poco el paso obligando a su madre hacer lo mismo: —Eren está bien, tiene muchos golpes en el cuerpo y su mano derecha está fracturada.

—No es tan grave—responde la mayor un poco más aliviada—. ¿Y tú hermano?

—Aún no sabemos nada. Grisha dijo que debían hacerle más exámenes pero no dijo nada más que eso—cuenta la azabache menor.

Entonces ambas siguen su camino hacia el elevador con pasos lentos; cuando están ahí se quedan en silencio abrazándose y dándose el apoyo que necesitan.

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, se detuvieron a mirar el número de la habitación frente a ellas: _99_

—Debemos ir a la derecha—anunció Mikasa y su madre asintió para luego seguirla.

 _100, 101, 102, 103..._

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y estuvieron ahí por un rato mirando el número color negro que resaltaba en la blanca y simple puerta.

Kuchel dejo su debate mental y sin perder más tiempo empujó suavemente la puerta, lo primero que pudieron ver fue a Levi recostado boca arriba y todo parecía estar normal.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta estar junto al azabache, fue ahí cuando notaron los múltiples hematomas en sus brazos y un largo corte que se extendía desde su barbilla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja derecha que era cubierto por un simple parche con pequeñas manchas de sangre.

 _No está tan grave,_ pensaron ambas aliviadas.

Kuchel se acercó lentamente hasta estar a un lado de la cama y pasó sus manos por el cabello de su hijo; hundiendo sus dedos en el suavemente. Mientras, Mikasa se colocaba al lado contrario y tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Momentos después, Grisha entró a la habitación con varios papeles en mano y una mirada decaída.

— ¡Grisha! —exclamó la azabache mayor cuando lo vio—. ¡Por favor! Dime cómo está mi hijo

El doctor suspiró: —Levi tiene una fractura en su pie derecho y la costilla3 y 8 tienen algunas fisuras.

Kuchel le miró asustada entonces Grisha levantó su mano evitando que hablara y siguió hablando.

—Sus costillas están bien, normalmente se curan solas alrededor de uno o dos meses. Además del corte que está en su rostro el cual es poco profundo y no dejará marca—aseguro, pues el azabache tenía una fisura típica y nada grave—. Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa en estos momentos.

— ¿Puedes hablar de una vez Grisha? —pido Mikasa ya impaciente.

—Levi tiene _amnesia postraumática._

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?_

 _Vengo por aquí para enseñarles este pequeño proyecto en el que vengo trabajando desde hace un tiempo pero que no salía de mis borradores hasta hoy._

 _Esta es la primera vez que trabajo con un Riren y en un ambiente completamente diferente al que estoy acostumbrado._

 _No será muy largo: estará entre los 5 capítulos y listo_ ** _._**

—Espero que les gustara esta primera parte


	2. 02: A Lost Fragment

Kuchel estaba devastada; su hijo no recordaba algunas cosas y aún no sabían hasta que punto había olvidado.

Aún estaba dormido y posiblemente despertaría hasta la mañana, eso le había dicho Grisha cuando les explico sobre la amnesia _postraumática_. Aunque igual no servía de mucho ya que ella no entendía de esas cosas.

Ahora estaba recostada en un pequeño sofá de tres plazas que había en la habitación de su hijo... y ahora que recordaba tenía que llamar al trabajo de el para avisar sobre el accidente y que no podría trabajar por un tiempo...

 _Seguro lo entenderían... siempre lo hacen,_ se aseguro así misma, ya había pasado cuando Levi estuvo una semana con gripe y todo estuvo bien.

Sin embargo, ¿ahora qué pasaría con su hijo?

Mikasa había tomado una silla y ahora estaba sentada aun lado de su hermano tomando su mano.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a la azabache tan pegada a su hermano, la última vez de aquello fue cuando Annie, la novia de Mikasa partió a Inglaterra para estudiar... hace ya dos años de aquello.

Pero ahora había más cosas que afrontar pues también estaba Eren de por medio quien estaba en el tercer piso con una muñeca fractura y varios golpes en su cuerpo. Pero el estaba en mejor estado que su hijo, pues según le contó Carla, se había pasado a los asientos traseros y el impacto había sido directamente con Levi.

Y a pesar de estar cansada, Kuchel no quería dormir porque su hijo podría despertar antes de lo previsto y ella quería estar ahí para el.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Levi empezó a moverse en la camilla: despertando a Mikasa quien se había dormido entre la silla y aquella camilla.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamo la azabache, Kuchel quien había planeado no dormir termino fallando en el intento y ahora mientras despertaba frotaba su cuello que dolía por haber dormido en mala pasión—. Creo que está despertando—mencionó—. Justo como dijiste.

Agrego con un intento de sonrisa, la azabache mayor se acercó a paso lento y al llegar junto a us hijos volvió a hundir sus dedos en el cabello de Levi como a él le gustaba.

Aunque no lo admitirá, ella lo conocía más que nadie y sabía que el amaba aquello.

—Levi—le susurro sentándose a un lado de la camilla mientras miraba como los ojos de su hijo se movían baja sus párpados—. Abre los ojos

Eso había sido más una orden que una petición e incluso en aquel estado Levi abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo.

A quien vio primero fue a Mikasa con el pelo todo enredado y sin la bufanda también sintió sus tibios dedos sostener su mano izquierda con fuerza, pero notaba algo raro en ella. Cuando se decidió por completo, abrió ambos ojos en su totalidad y miro a su madre quien también tenía el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa triste pintada en el rostro.

—Hijo...—susurró ella antes de abrazarle por el cuello con fuerza haciendo que soltara un quejido, su cuerpo aún dolía y ante aquello ella se separó con delicadeza—. Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada de que ya estés despierto.

Levi quería hablar, de verdad quería hacerlo pero su garganta ahora se sentía aún más seca que la primera vez que despertó así que intento señalar su garganta para que ellas entendieran eso.

Y podía jurar que sintió un alivio cuando ellas lo entendieron y le pasaron un vaso de cristal con agua hasta la mitad; agua que no tardó en tomarse por su cuenta ignorando el dolor que sintió cuando levantó su mano.

—M-mamá—fue lo primero que dijo y ella le sonrió con una tranquilidad y dulzura que encontró extrañamente relajante.

—Si... ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kuchel ansiosa al poder hablar con su hijo mayor.

Levi meditó un momento su repuesta basándose en el dolor que estaba experimentando en esos momentos: —Como la mierda

Sin poder evitarlo, tanto Kuchel como Mikasa soltaron una risa al reconocer al típico Levi. Ese que ellas habían temido perder por el asunto de su memoria.

—N-no se rían—se quejo el oji-plata—. Realmente me siento como l-la mierda

—Bueno... tienes muchos golpes en el cuerpo—dijo Kuchel pasando sus dedos suavemente por algunos hematomas de su brazo—. Creo que es normal sentirse como la mierda, ¿verdad Mikasa?

Ella asistió sin pode borrar aún la pequeña línea que formaban sus labios indicando que sonreía. Fue ahí que Levi notó que había algo diferente con Mikasa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? —pregunto el oji-plata de repente, confundiendo a ambas mujeres.

—La verdad no lo sé—respondió Kuchel—. Pero han de haber sido por ahí de ocho o diez horas. ¿Porqué?

Bueno... si no había estado dormido por unos tres años entonces, ¿porqué Mikasa ya no parecía una adolescente?

— ¿Que te pasó Mikasa? —le pregunto directamente haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Según tu después de estará llorando por ti y por _Eren_ , ¿me voy a ver bien?—le cuestiono—. Me halaga que pienses eso de mi... pero igual es un concepto muy erróneo de belleza.

Levi le miró confundido y un poco divertido por su reacción; —Es que no parece que tengas _diecisiete_ años...

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio.

—Oye—le dijo el azabache a su hermana quien ahora tenia la mirada perdida—. ¿Qué fecha es hoy? Se supone que tenía que entrar un manuscrito en estos días para _Normal Life._

—Según tu, ¿qué fecha estamos?

— _Veintinueve_ de agosto—respondió rápidamente, Mikasa le hizo señas para que siguiera—, del _dos mil trece._

Entonces Kuchel se levantó de la camilla y caminó hasta el pequeño sillón donde había dormido anteriormente y se puso a llorar; asustando a Levi quien, por más que deseaba ir a consolarla no podía.

Y nuevamente la información llegó un poco tarde al cerebro de Levi, pues otra vez había notado algo raro en las palabras de su hermana.

—Tengo otra pregunta—le dijo a su hermana quien estaba limpiando unas lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo—. ¿Por quién más andas llorando? _¿Quién es Eren?_

Y la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

* * *

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó el castaño con la voz ahogada por la almohada que mantenía en su rostro—. Q-quiero verlo—susurro para si mismo al borde del llanto.

Su madre le miró con lástima dudando seriamente si era buena idea llevarlo con Levi: Grisha aún no le había dicho nada respecto al azabache.

Pero no estaba muy segura sobre llevar a su hijo con el. Eren había despertado hace más de una hora gritando el nombre del azabache y pidiéndole perdón por _una estúpida_ pelea que habían tenido cuando sucedió el accidente. No sabia nada acerca de esa pelea; pero asumió que era bastante grave al ver a su hijo en aquel estado, tan destrozado e inconsolable.

E igualmente no tenía idea de cuál era la habitación del azabache y menos si esta despierto o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Mamá! —grito el castaño de repente sacando a la mayor de sus pensamientos de golpe—. ¡Te lo ruego! Tengo que pedirle perdón y saber que esta bien. No pude tomar su mano cuando tuve la oportunidad

Carla no entendió las últimas palabras de su hijo. Lo único que ella podía hacer ahora era acceder a la petición de Eren o pedir que le dieran un sedante.

Pero Eren _no_ merecía eso...

—Eren cálmate por favor—pidió ella tomando la mano izquierda del castaño entre las suya y dejando un beso en sus nudillos; miro las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos el castaño y noto lo roto que estaba, suspiro antes de rendirse ante la idea de dejarlo así—. Iré a preguntar dónde está.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, dejando a un Eren lleno de lágrimas y con la culpa sentada a su lado pasando sus manos por su espalda.

Se sentía tan jodidamente mal y no sabía nada sobre Levi; incluso el miedo de que el oji-plata decidiera terminar su relación estaba ahogando su pobre corazón y torturando sus pensamientos.

Antes de que el castaño siguiera imaginando la acciones que tomaría el azabache su madre entró a la habitación con una silla de ruedas y una almohada extra en ella: — _¿Nos vamos?_

Y el castaño volvió a llorar.

Carla se acercó rápidamente y antes de poder preguntar sobre aquel llanto Eren la abrazó por el cuello y empezó a llorar aún más.

—Gracias—fue lo único que dijo Eren antes de separarse y secar todo su rostro con la sábana sobre su cuerpo; — ¿Ya me quité los mocos?

Carla río, lo hizo con ganas y logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa en el menor: —Sí. Ya no tienes más mocos

— ¡Vayámonos entonces! —y entre maniobras la castaña logró subir a Eren a la silla de ruedas sin lastimar mucho su muñeca y el resto de golpes que tenía.

Cuando estaban listos, ambos fueron al elevador para llegar al segundo piso y al estar ahí, Carla se apresuró a empujar la silla de hijo para que pudiera visitar a su pareja.

— ¡Lo puedo escuchar! —exclamó el castaño completamente ansioso, ahora estaban frente a la puerta _104_ y había escucho la voz de Mikasa y Levi, su Levi.

 _—Tengo otra pregunta_ —logro escuchar el castaño antes de empujar la puerta en su totalidad para ver a Levi recostado y a Mikasa a su lado limpiando sus lágrimas, no entendió nada hasta que el azabache termino de hablar: — _¿Por quién más andas llorando? ¿Quién es Eren?_

Entonces Eren quedó en blanco, su mente no proceso por completo las palabras del azabache quien ahora tenía sus ojos clavados en Eren.

— ¿Estás bien hijo? —le pregunto Carla al castaño inclinado cuerpo sobre su hombro derecho.

Pero Eren no respondió, solamente correspondió la mirada del azabache con tristeza, estaba dolido. Y aún así mantenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal estaba presente.

Kuchel y Mikasa estaban estáticas mirando tanto al castaño como al azabache. Levi tenia su típica expresión de _poker_ y no la apartaba de Eren, mientras que este le miraba con una sonrisa caída y ojos tristes.

—Levi—susurro el castaño colocando sus manos en las ruedas de su silla y avanzando lentamente por la habitación pero fue detenido por Kuchel.

— ¿Porque lo detienes? —preguntó ligeramente molesto el azabache ese chico estaba ahí y sabía su nombre a pesar de que el no lo conocía entonces llegó a pensar que el podía ser el otro conductor—. Déjalo pasar—demando.

Eren se estremeció ante la voz de azabache que ahora estaba más ronca y profunda de lo normal, eso le recordaba las ocasiones en las que tenían sexo y la voz de Levi se tornaba de aquella manera.

—Hay algo mal con mi hijo ahora... no lo presiones por favor—hablo Kuchel y Eren reaccionó.

Fue ahí cuando Eren entendió que no había escuchado mal en ningún sentido. Levi realmente había preguntado quién era el.

—Mamá—llamó el azabache haciendo que ambos pusieran los pies en la tierra.

Unos momentos después la azabache le dio paso libre a Eren y este avanzó hasta poder llegar a la camilla del oji-plata.

—Hola... hum, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó el castaño mirando el parche que había en la mejilla del azabache.

—Bien—respondió a secas y el corazón del castaño se oprimió.

Entonces bajo la mirada porque no se atrevía a toparse con aquellos ojos grisáceos que tanto le gustaban pero que ahora le miraban sin una pizca de sentimiento.

—Tu... ¿tu mejilla no duele? —preguntó nuevamente luego de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

El azabache no entiendo por qué preguntaba por su mejilla hasta que llevo su mano a ella y entendió que había algo más ahí que no había sentido antes.

— ¿Qué tengo en la cara? —preguntó tratando de mantener la calma aunque claramente estaba alarmado por aquello.

Eren se apresuró a sostener la mano derecha del azabache que estaba a su alcance y rápidamente le explicó que tenía un parche mediano ahí; que seguro tenía algún pequeño corte y que no era malo.

Aunque eso último Eren no lo sabía, solo quería que su Levi estuviera bien.

Por su parte, Levi se quedó estático. No escucho las palabras de ese chico, su toque lo había paralizado casi de inmediato: se sentía cálido y reconfortante tener sus manos entrelazadas con la suya.

Algo así de simple le hizo llegar a la pequeña conclusión de que _el no_ podía ser el otro conductor ebrio. No podía y estaba seguro .

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo al Dr. Jeager? —pregunto Mikasa unos momentos después al notar la nula respuesta en su hermano.

—Estoy bien—dijo el azabache mirando como la mano de aquel castaño sostenía la suya con fuerza.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien aquel contacto?

— ¿Estas seguro? —pregunto el castaño ahora, el que Levi se quedara callado no ayudaba en sus nervios.

Menos ahora que sabía que _ya no_ pertenecía a la memoria del azabache.

El ya se había topado varios casos similares cuando hacia sus turnos en ese mismo hospital y varias de aquellas parejas, familiares o amigos terminaban alejándose de la persona que olvidan por el la amnesia.

Nunca pensó que el podría estar en esa situación y ahora no sabía como lidiar con ello.

¿Cómo viviría sabiendo que su pareja le había olvidado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

—Mejor dime quién eres y porque estás en una silla de ruedas—justo ahí el castaño contuvo el llanto: cuando escuchó las primeras palabras del oji-plata.

—Levi—hablo de repente Kuchel mirando severamente a su hijo—. Esa no es manera de preguntar las cosas.

—Y ustedes no actúan normal—devolvió el azabache un poco enojado—. Parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma desde que el entró a mi habitación y me está molestando—hablo firmemente aparentando ligeramente la mano del castaño— así que me harían un favor si salen de mi habitación ahora mismo.

—Pero hijo...—intento hablar la azabache mayor nuevnuevamente pero una mirada de su hijo le hizo callar—. Como tú quieras entonces.

Y así como demando el oji-plata las mujeres le dejaron solo con el castaño quien ahora estaba temblando ligeramente en su silla.

Mikasa se acercó a Eren y le dio un rápido abrazo: —Son cinco años los que perdió.

Le susurro antes de salir por la puerta y aquello dejó pasmado a Eren. ¿Tanto tiempo había perdido? Y en sus cuentas mentales descubrió que esos cinco años eran los mismos que tenían de conocerse y estar juntos.

De verdad estaba jodido.

* * *

Se que este capítulo parece puro relleno; pero no es así.

Los próximos capítulos tendrán algunos saltos de tiempo y así para sobrellevar el fanfic.

—Igual espero que les gustara


	3. 03: A Lost Fragment

—Entonces... ¿por qué estás en una silla de ruedas? —cuestionó el azabache tratando de no sonar mal educado, aunque no le salió bien—. ¿Y dónde me conoces?

Mientras Levi analizaba la cabellera del castaño—pues tenia la cabeza inclinada y solo eso podía ver—, Eren trataba de alejar los nervios que hacían que su cuerpo entero temblara. Aunque la mirada del azabache estando sobre el tampoco ayudada mucho.

—E-Estoy en la silla por los golpes que tuve del accidente. No tengo nada grave mas que el cuerpo un poco débil—aclaró rápidamente el castaño conociendo la manía que tenía Levi por preocuparse por _desconocidos._

— ¿Qué accidente tuviste? —indagó el azabache _ligeramente_ interesado.

Eren dudo sobre decirle que _el_ era la _otra_ persona que estaba en el carro cuando sucedió todo. Aunque tampoco estaba enterado sobre si el azabache sabia que había otra persona hay con el.

Hay mismo, decidió irse por el posible peligro entonces; como siempre hacía.

—Yo iba contigo en el accidente—le respondió tratando de mantener un tono neutro en sus palabras y no irse a llorar.

Y el castaño _no_ noto cuando el oji-plata suspiro de alivio al saber que el no era el conductor ebrio que había causado aquello.

—Entonces... si tu estabas conmigo, ¿somos amigos o alguna mierda?

Luego de aquella pregunta, Eren sintió la verdadera tentación adueñándose de su cuerpo; la lengua le picaba por escupir que ellos eran pareja, que estaban juntos y que lo amaba con locura.

—Somos amigos—respondió un rato después, cuando logro voltear la cara de la tentación pues la reacción del azabache en aquellas condiciones no podía ser la mejor—, muy buenos amigos.

Aquello fue raro para Levi, ¿desde cuando el tenía amigos? Y lo más raro... ¿por qué no reconoce a ese castaño de bonitos ojos?

—Hay otra cosa que me tiene confundido—le comento al castaño que se relajo casi de inmediato al notar que Levi se había tomado aquello bien así que le indicó que siguiera hablando—: ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?

—Bueno...—e hizo una pausa, el no era bueno para explicar eso, al menos no a Levi— sera mejor esperar a que mi padre te explique mejor. ¿Está bien?

Levi alzo una ceja confundido; — ¿Quién es tu padre?

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y por ella entro Grisha junto a las madres y Mikasa con Armin por detrás de ellas.

Levi miro rápidamente al rubio antes de inclinarse levemente en la cama hacía Eren; — ¿Esa rubia también es mi amiga?

Eren río suavemente ante los pronombres que uso el azabache y aquello encanto al oji-plata.

—Es hombre y amigo mío—aclaro.

El azabache solamente asintió antes de volver a su posición inicial.

—Bien Levi—hablo Grisha mirando de reojo las manos del castaño que aún estabas entrelazadas con las del mayor—. Debemos habar de tu condición ahora.

Levi se limito a asentir ante el doctor para prestarle atención; no seria algo muy bueno por la cara que tenía.

—Hemos diagnosticado que estas sufriendo de amnesia en estos momentos debido a una lesión causada por el accidente automovilístico que tuviste—nadie más dijo nada, esperaban que siguiera hablando—. Según tu estamos en el año _dos mil trece_ —el azabache asintió—, pues te informo que _actualmente_ es veinticuatro de diciembre del dos mil diecisiete.

* * *

Un quejido salió de los labios del castaño antes de dejarse caer en el asiento trasero del auto.

— ¿Estás bien hijo? —pregunto Carla desde el asiento de acompañante.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ya quiero ir a casa—informó con una sonrisa triste que apretó el corazón de la castaña mayor.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros? Ya es navidad—cuestiono su padre encendiendo el auto.

—Yo tengo mi propia casa—les recordó Eren con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quiero ir a casa.

Ninguno de los adultos se atrevido a contradecir al castaño.

Para Grisha era obvio que su hijo querría volver a la casa en que a vivido con Levi por tres años. Aún más luego de haber pasado un mes y dos semanas en un hospital con comida que _no_ debería existir: según Eren.

Así que el estaba dispuesto a llevar a su hijo a lo que este consideraba un hogar actualmente.

Mientras en los asientos traseros, Eren solo podía pensar en los días que se la paso con Levi platicando sobre lo que hacían actualmente.

Le contó al azabache sobre su trabajo en la editorial y lo bien que le iba como escritor _anónimo._ También que faltaba poco para que le entregaran su título como doctor profesional luego de haber hecho pasantías en el hospital Trost junto a su padre.

Le habló sobre varias anécdotas que tenían juntos _antes_ de ser pareja.

No le hablo de más; por que estaba pendiente de su salud y de aquella cicatriz que se negaba a desaparecer del todo. Por que debía recordarle constantemente que habían pasado cinco años y que Mikasa ya no era una niña de 17 años a como el azabache la veía: que ahora tenia 22 y una pareja a distancia mientras estudiaba.

Pero su corazón dolía horrible, porque no podía entrar por la mañana a aquella blanca y fea habitación a darle un beso al azabache, porque no podía recordar eso.

Y por más que Levi aceptaba su cercanía y contacto algunas veces huía de el sin saber lo mucho que le lastimaba.

—Hijo, ya llegamos—anuncio Carla girando su cuerpo en el asiento para ver a su hijo con ojos tristes—. ¿Estarás bien?

Entonces Eren despego su vista de la ventana: —Claro que sí.

Aseguro con tranquilidad antes de abrir la puerta y bajar con lentitud del auto; no llevaba nada consigo más que algunos raspones en sus brazos que aun no terminaban de sanar y una pequeña venda alrededor de su muñeca.

—Gracias por traerme—dijo luego de cerrar la puerta suavemente y alejarse unos pasos de carro—. ¡Los veré mañana!

Seguido de sus palabras, el castaño dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía con Levi: justo en el quinto piso.

Sus padres le miraron alejarse antes de partir a su propia casa con la preparación pulsante en que la soledad no afectara en más a su hijo.

 _Lo bueno es que no hay nadie en la entrada que pregunte por mi vida_ , pensó el castaño en un suspiro mientras insertaba la llave en el portón principal del edificio.

Cuando cerro el portón tras su espalda se quedó mirando las escaleras y luego el ascensor... termino escogiendo el ascensor pues le daba pereza usar las escaleras.

Después de todo, _su_ Levi ya no esta ahí para obligarle hacer ejercicio aunque fuera de aquella simple manera.

Ya dentro del ascensor toco el botón cinco, espero que las puertas cerraran y cuando sucedió; rompió en llanto a como estuvo deseando.

Rápidamente las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, escabulléndose por la bronceada piel de su cuello hasta dar con el borde de su camisa roja.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió rápidamente hacia el lado derecho y camino a apurado hasta dar con la puerta _cincuenta._

Revolvió sus bolsillos con desespero y al encontrar las llaves se apresuro en abrir la purta; cuando logro entrar cerro de un portazo e ignoro el estado de su apartamento.

Olvido que el polvo existía y otros detalles.

Paso directamente hacia la habitación que compartía con Levi y entre las lágrimas logro distinguir el traje azul marino del azabache aun tendido en medio de la cama.

El lo había dejado ahí para darle la sorpresa a Levi: pues lo escogió con fervor para que lo usara en su graduación.

Nuevamente más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, algunos mocos empezaron a bajar también.

Dio temblorosos pasos y gimoteando por el dolor en su pecho junto aquel cansancio mental llego hasta la cama e hizo jalado aquel traje hasta dejarlo en el suelo solo para tomar la almohada de la izquierda y hundir su rostro en ella tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

Se sentía totalmente devastado; tenía un vacío horrible en su corazón y su mente no dejaba de reproducir cada buen recuerdo que tenía junto al azabache

Un claro ejemplo de aquello fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Algo permanente en su memoria; el como se había derretido entre los dedos del azabache, aquellos roncos suspiros que llegan a sus oídos junto a varias palabras lascivas: las cuales eran seguidas por varios _"Te amo"_ que fueron contestados con sus gemidos.

Su cuerpo dolía, su corazón lloraba y su mente estaba por colapsar.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era el olor de oji-plata que estaba pegado a las sábanas en las cuales ahora se estaba envolviendo.

Y se quedo dormido sin notarlo.

Pero fue obligado a despertar varias horas después; alrededor de las 8h30

 _— ¿Eren? Buenos días, soy Kuchel y hay algo importante que ocupo decirte._

 _—Dígame que pasa—pido el castaño temiendo lo peor._

 _— ¿Puede Levi volver a vivir contigo?_

* * *

—Sí bueno mamá pero, ¿en serio no tengo mi propio lugar? —pregunto sumamente confundido Levi terminando de tomar su té negro—. Digo, tendré veintisiete dentro de unas horas—le reprochó recordando que hace unas horas le habían mencionado aquello, cumplir años en navidad no le hacía gracia—. ¡Incluso la mocosa de Mikasa tiene apartamento!

Por otro lado Kuchel no quería decirle nada, ¿cómo le explicaba a ese bajito adulto de su hijo que vivía con su supuesto mejor amigo cuando en realidad eran pareja?

Al menos ella no sabía como hacerlo.

— ¿Me esperas un momento? —pregunto la azabache rogando con la mirada que las preguntas acertadas de su hijo se detuvieran por un rato—. Quédate con Kiki un rato, ya vuelvo.

Levi asintió despacio y empezó acariciar suavemente al viejo perro Husky que cariñosamente llamaban Kiki. Y típico de la familia Ackerman; su pelaje negro era aún oscuro que en otros Husky.

Kuchel por otro lado estaba intentado explicarle a Eren que su hijo no se tragaba muy bien el cuento de que aún vivía con ella y que dudaba seriamente el no tener una casa propia o algo parecido.

Así que estaba a la linea desde hace diez minutos rogando que Eren lo aceptara y usando como soborno la posibilidad de que el azabache se enamore nuevamente de el y claro que aquella era una mala jugada, pero no tenía opción...

— _¡De acuerdo! Puede venir por la tarde_ —y ahí el castaño termino la llamada.

La azabache le agradeció a Dios aquella respuesta positiva y animada se encaminó hacia la pequeña sala de estar junto a su hijo y Kiki.

—Oye Levi—llamó y el azabache le dio una mirada rápida—. ¿Te acuerdas de Eren? Tu mejor amigo

Y esas palabras incluso a ella le habían dolido, no quería ni imaginar lo que podía sentir Eren.

—Sí, ¿el de ojos bonitos? —pregunto naturalidad.

Kuchel le miro con curiosidad, ¿desde cuando su hijo admitía ese tipo de cosas tan rápido?

 _El golpe tal vez..._

—Eren. Se llama Eren—le recordó y el otro le miro sin interés—. Bueno, tu vives con el.

Levi simplemente se quedo mirando los heterocomaticos ojos de Kiki.

Derecho café e izquierdo azul intenso.

Analizo las palabras de su madre con detenimiento y trato de pensar todo con calma. El Dr. Jeager le había pedido con insistencia que no debía estresarse.

Y bueno... el chico ese, Eren, no le caía tan mal.

Ya le había contado algunas cosas d _e su amistad_ , como era su propio trabajo y que se iba a graduar pronto con honores.

Saber aquello por alguna razón le lleno el pecho de orgullo, también le había gustado el inusual brillo que vio en los ojos del castaño cuando le dijo aquello. Y lo más importante para el; ese chico parecía ser limpio...

Bueno, decente para ser sincero.

— ¿Y eso por que? —pregunto luego de un rato.

Kuchel empezaba a odiar la curiosidad nata que tenia el azabache y que usualmente escondía.

—No recuerdo muy bien—mintió—. Fue hace tres años así que ya paso para mi. Le puedes preguntar a el esta tarde—le contó.

Aquello le agrado al azabache, si su madre ya había hablando con el castaño entonces este había aceptado recibirlo casi de inmediato.

 _Al parecer si eran buenos amigos..._

* * *

Eren corría de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento.

Ya había arreglado la habitación principal, con todo el dolor de mundo paso sus cosas a la habitación de invitados y puso todo en orden pensando que el azabache no sospecharía nada.

También había limpiado el suelo tres veces con el entusiasmo de _P!nk_ sonando de fondo.

La cocina estaba impecable ya que no había cocinado, se limito a pedir unos sandwiches de un local que solía visitar con el azabache y listo. Además de haber revisado toda la comida que estuvo ahí por el mes que estuvieron ausentes y desecho todo lo que se había nada.

 _No fue mucho por dicha, solo algunos vegetales_ , pensó el castaño botando un viejo tomate.

El servicio estaba perfecto; así lo veía el y eso estaba bien.

Así que ahora simplemente estaba revisando cualquier tipo de detalle que hubiera pasado por alto y cuando llego a pensar que todo estaba bien se detuvo en media sala cuando una foto captó su atención.

Eran ellos en su segundo año de relación cuando Levi publicó su primer libro. El esta sonriendo a la cámara con el libro en mano mientras el azabache le daba un beso en la mejilla izquierda y le tomaba por la cintura.

Recuerda claramente que ese día el azabache le tenía tomado por la cintura de aquella manera por simples celos, el chico que había editado la cubierta de _No Future_ , se había fijado en el sin saber que era la pareja del azabache y le intento coquetear... eso hasta que el azabache lo puso en su lugar y lo mantuvo cerca de el toda la noche.

Y todo estaba bien entre sus recuerdos hasta que un toqueteo en la puerta lo hizo saltar del susto.

Apretó el retrato contra su pecho antes de gritar " _Un momento_ "

Luego salió corriendo a su nueva habitación para dejar el marco sobre la cama y volver corriendo hasta la puerta principal.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto con un tono alto de voz para hacerse oír.

—El grinch—respondió el azabache desde el otro lado con su expresión de poker y el con su pie izquierdo golpeando repentinamente contra el suelo ignorando el ligero dolor que aún permanecía ahí.

Eren tomo aire para calmar los nervios y finalmente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Levi vestido de pantalón negro junto a unos militares y una camisa azul con el número 32 en blanco estampado en ella.

— ¿Solo eso había dónde Kuchel? —pregunto el castaño reconociendo la antigüedad de aquel conjunto.

El azabache le miro directamente a los ojos sin quitar su mirada de poker y alzo un papel frente a su ojos: — ¿Será el lugar correcto? Creo que mi madre apunto mal...

Eren sonrió un poco y finalmente se hizo a un lado para que el oji-plata pudiera pasar libremente.

Lo primero que noto fue que aquel apartamento estaba limpio. También que era bastante minimalista en cuanto a la decoración dejando de lado las cortinas color salmón que reflejaban muy bien el sol de la tarde.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Eren cansado del silencio.

—Es aceptable—dijo el azabache finalmente—. ¿Por que vivimos juntos?

 _Maldición Levi..._

Pensó el oji-esmeralda ante la repentina pregunta, miro al azabache por el rabillo del ojo y paso directamente hasta el sofá principal dónde se dejo caer.

—Porque yo quería ser independiente cuando cumplí los dieciocho—comentó.

— ¿Que tiene que ver esa pendejada conmigo?

Eren sonrió; —Que mis padres no me querían dejar hasta que les dije que viviría contigo por un tiempo tratando de ser independiente.

El azabache alzo la ceja derecha dudando seriamente si el era ta _n amable_ con aquel mocoso como para dejarlo vivir con el...

— ¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? —le pregunto al castaño tratando de hacer cálculos mentales rápidamente.

Según el Dr. Jeager y su familia; había perdido alrededor de cinco años de memoria y supuestamente vivió con el mocoso por tres años.

Así que llego a la conclusión de que ese mocoso debía ser un ángel o algo parecido como para dejarlo vivir con el tan solo _dos_ años después de haberlo conocido. Ni siquiera le gustaba tener cerca a la loca de Hanji aún siendo amigos de casi toda la vida.

Por que su ultimo recuerdo con la castaña había sido durante la navidad en que Hanji volvió de Francia durante dos días para celebrar con él, su madre y Mikasa.

 _Aquella fue una buena navidad,_ admitió para si mismo mientras repasaba el recuerdo con entusiasmo.

Pero Eren no estaba ahí.

—Bueno, casi cinco años completos—le respondió el castaño casando al oji-plata de sus recuerdos—. De hecho cada vez que pasa en año es un año completo de conocernos—comentó con cierta gracia.

Levi frunció el ceño antes de sentarse en un pequeño sillón individual y cruzar su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha; —No entiendo.

—Nos conocimos el primer dia de año nuevo—dijo mirando los ojos de azabache por unos momentos antes de quitar la mirada, ya no podía sostenerla por mas de unos segundos—. Y mañana es tu cumpleaños—comento en un susurro el castaño cuando recordó aquel dato.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua antes de girar su cabeza hacia la gran pantalla que descansaba a su lado izquierdo.

—Lo sé. No te emociones con ello—pidió.

El castaño intento mantener su cara seria aunque las emociones que estaban luchando en su pecho por salir ya habían causado varias grietas en las puertas que había usado para sellarlas.

—Te extrañe Levi—susurro el castaño más para el mismo con miedo a ser escuchado, pero el azabache no se inmutó.

Eren cerro los ojos suspirando y Levi se quedo con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Porque había escuchado claramente al castaño.

* * *

 _— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Levi! —exclamaron tras su espalda provocando que diera un respingo ante la sorpresa._

 _—Les dije que no hicieran esto—respondió el azabache._

 _— ¡Feliz navidad! —gritaron ahora ignorando olímpicamente las palabras del azabache._

 _Se escucharon varias risas de fondo y luego sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello._

 _—Mamá—susurro devolviendo el abrazo._

 _—Felicidades hijo—dijo ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dar media vuelta solo para recibir dos golpes en ambos brazos._

 _—Enano—dijo Mikasa parándose frente a el junto a una rubia más baja a quien reconoció como la novia de su hermana—. Felices veintiséis—el asintió con la cabeza ante su hermana y el símbolo de paz que había hecho la rubia con sus dedos._

 _Apenas ellas salieron de su campo de visión unos brazos se envolvieron en su cuello y un calor reconfortante se hizo presente en su pecho. Escucho una suave risa en su oído seguido de un ligero beso bajo el lóbulo de su oreja que le causó un escalofrío._

 _—Levi—susurro el castaño con voz suave antes de dar otro beso bajo el lóbulo y atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Felicidades, ya tienes veintiséis—dijo contra sus labios, sin perder tiempo llevo sus manos a la cintura del castaño pegando mas sus cuerpos causando una risa en el mas alto._

 _—Gracias mocoso—respondió con voz burlona, estaba tentado a tomar aquellos carnosos labios entre los suyos pues cada vez que hablaban o sonreían sus labios se rozaban y la tensión siempre había que romperla._

 _Antes de que el azabache pudiera tomar los labios del castaño entre sus dientes, Eren se adelantó. Presiono suavemente contra sus labios en un beso infantil que termino cuando los dientes del oji-esmeralda capturaran su labio inferior con fuerza y jalo de el._

 _— ¡Eren! —se quejo el festejado mirándole directamente a los ojos, sabia lo que el castaño quería y estaba dispuesto a dárselo mientras no rompiera su labio por la mordida._

 _El castaño sonrió aun con el labio entre sus dientes y finalmente lo soltó para poder admirar la marca que había dejado junto a un pequeño corto que tal vez el azabache no notaría._

 _—Te amo—dijeron al mismo tiempo conectado sus miradas._

 _Unas horas después de la pequeña celebración diurna lo único que se escucha en aquel minimalista y limpio apartamento eran los jadeos de cierto castaño que se encontraba acorralado contra la pared de su cocina._

 _Las manos del azabache se paseaban por todo el cuerpo del menor sin pudor mientras que sus labios se encargaban de marcar toda la piel libre del cuello de su pareja._

 _Luego las manos del oji-plata estaban escabulléndose bajo el pantalón de Eren quien soltó un largo gemido cuando sintió la mano del más bajo alrededor de su pene._

 _—L-levi—jadeo el mas alto dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del mencionado, suspirando en su oído y sosteniéndose de sus hombros—. Aquí n-no... ¡Ah!_

 _Los largos dedos del azabache se envolvieron alrededor de su pene dando leves apretones que enloquecían al castaño._

 _— ¿P-porque no? —pregunto el azabache sin dejar su labor y mordiendo aún mas fuerte el bronceado cuello del menor._

 _— ¡Ah!_

 _Y esa era la única respuesta que obtenía del menor quien había encajado sus dientes en el hombro del pálido con ganas._

 _—Responde—ordeno Levi apretando suavemente el glande del menor._

 _Entonces Eren hizo un intento por responder algo coherente, dejo de morder el hombro del mas bajo y finalmente se digno a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _—E-en la c-cama nos podemos mover más—respondió simplemente y aquello le encantado al azabache._

 _De un momento a otro saco su mano de entre los pantalones de su pareja y se alejo lo suficiente para verlo completamente; con el rostro sonrojado y los pantalones mal puestos que dejaban en evidencia su erección, eso sumando a los múltiples chupetes y mordidas que adornaban su cuello._

 _Simplemente perfecto._

 _—Vamos a la habitación entonces._

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _¿Qué les pareció esto?_

 _Lo subo justo ahora porque así las fechas del capítulo coinciden con la actual._

 _Además, me gustaría saber que piensan respecto a la última parte de este capítulo._

—Gracias por leer


	4. 04: A Lost Fragment

𝑨𝒅𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒊𝒂: 𝑅𝑒𝓁𝒶𝒸𝒾𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓈 𝓈𝑒𝓍𝓊𝒶𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓇𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝒾𝒸𝑜𝓈.

𝐑𝐢𝐑𝐞𝐧

* * *

 _Otra vez..._

Restregó su ojo izquierdo aún recostado en la cama, su cuerpo estaba extendido por todo el colchón y era cómodo; _pero algo hacía falta._

Se enderezó hasta quedar sentado y miro toda la habitación por un largo rato a como se había acostumbrado. Cada vez que despertaba solo, no podía evitar quedarse ahí un rato más esperando algo que no conocía pero que le hacía falta.

Y aquellos sueños extraños tampoco le ayudaban mucho, pues ya no podía ver al castaño a los ojos sin que esos sueños aparecieran de golpe en su memoria. Quiso hablar con el Dr. Jeager sobre aquello pero no podía llegar un día y decirle que soñaba constantemente con que él y Eren follaban.

Simplemente no podía hacer eso.

Suspiró recordando las veces que había soñado con el castaño: varias veces simplemente eran imágenes de ellos caminando o haciendo cosas _normales_ como ir a comprar la comida de cada mes o cocinado y eso estaba bien, de hecho pensaba que esos podían ser leves recuerdos que tenía con el castaño así que al despertar escribía aquello en una libreta y luego le preguntaba a Eren quien le confirmaba aquello.

Así que asumió eran algunos recuerdos que estaban volviendo.

Pero últimamente eran puras imágenes _sexuales_ que realmente estaba tentado a escribir pero se limitaba hacerlo con los recuerdos normales, pues aquello no lo hacían los amigos y Eren no podía leer eso.

Aunque lo más extraño para él era el hecho de que esas imágenes se quedaban gravadas en su memoria, incluso habían varios sueños en los que estaba con el castaño hablando y de vez en cuando se besaban.

Levi Ackerman por primera vez en su vida no entendía que pasaba.

Y a pesar de todo cada vez recordaba o escribía alguna de esas escenas su corazón parecía volverse loco tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de pensar que morirá.

En sus sueños los labios del castaño se sentían suaves y cálidos contra los suyos y la curiosidad de saber si realmente eran así lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _¿Cómo podía un sueño sentirse tan real?_

Incluso habían ocasiones en las que estaba sentado con Eren viendo televisión o hablando de su día en la universidad y las ganas de besarle y tomarlo entre sus brazos se hacían presentes con fuerza.

— ¡Levi! —el azabache soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de que la puerta de su habitación fuera abierta lentamente dejando ver una cabellera castaña—. Ya está el desayuno.

Aviso el oji-esmeralda mirando detenidamente al azabache que estaba sentado en medio de la cama con las sábanas sobre sus piernas y el pecho descubierto.

 _A Levi no le gusta dormir con camisa...ni pantalones_ , recordó el castaño mordiendo su labio.

—Iré en seguido—respondió el oji-plata observando curioso el gesto que hacía Eren mientras mordía su labio.

—D-de acuerdo. Te veo allá—y cerro la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria para salir corriendo hasta la cocina con el rostro sonrojado y los recuerdos del azabache desnudo en su mente.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que vivían juntos de nuevo y algunas cosas eran raras entre ellos.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los supuestos _sueño_ s que Levi tenía acerca de ellos. Siempre le hablaba de cosas triviales pero luego su grisácea mirada se quedaba clavada en el y lo seguía con la mirada si hacía algún movimiento.

El conocía bien al azabache y sabía que había algo por ahí que no le estaba contando.

Pero también había algo que nunca le permitiría decir que sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

Pues Levi era escritor completamente _aleatorio_ , había escrito tanto novelas eróticas como algunas de terror sumamente sangrientas y de vez en cuando sacaba borradores románticos envueltos de misterio que hacían creer a Eren que realmente podía existir una pareja perfecta.

Y por eso habían tantas editoriales actualmente tratando de que Levi dejara _Smith-Art._ Ofreciéndole un salario con números que el no podría decir.

La misma Kuchel le decía que ella se limitaba a saber sus gustos y no a leer su mente; pues la mente de un escritor siempre estaba en otro lugar, uno que no muchos podían entender, que la imaginación de un escritor era sumamente extraña y extraordinaria al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Eren Jeager! —el mencionado da un brinco en su lugar y gira su cuerpo rápidamente hasta la puerta de la cocina donde Levi está recostado—. Llevo más de cinco minutos tratando de hablar contigo, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Un ligero rubor se expande por el rostro del castaño al caer en cuanta de que su mente se alejó tanto pensando en Levi que olvidó que tenía al mismo Levi junto a él.

—Cosas de la universidad—respondió lentamente camiando hasta el desayunador bajo la atenta mirada del oji-plata.

—Ocupo preguntarte algo—hablo el azabache sentándose frente al castaño quien no apartaba la mirada de sus tostadas—. ¿Sabes en qué estuve trabajando antes del accidente? Estuve viendo todos los borradores que hay en la computadora y algunos cuadernos pero todo tiene una fecha de hace casi un año.

Entonces Eren se dio cuanta de que no tenia idea sobre aquello, sabía que el azabache estaba trabajando en algo sumamente importante pues algunas veces se quedaba al menos tres días seguidos encerrado en el estudio de trabajo que tenían y compartían.

Era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y estaba dividido a la mitad para no combinar sus cosas y siempre les había funcionado, allí el azabache pasaba algunas noches en vela tratando de escribir y otras era Eren quien se quedaba estudiando o haciendo trabajos de la universidad.

Recuerda que por primera vez la pared tras el escritorio del azabache habían varias hojas pegadas con pequeños _chinches_ que desaparecían horas después y no había rastros de ello.

Era algo grande, de eso estaba seguro pero no tenía la menor idea de que era.

—No sé—respondió y se atrevió a mirar al azabache quien frunció el ceño—. Se que era importante para ti o eso parecía pero nunca me comentaste nada de eso.

—De acuerdo.

Y no dijeron nada más, cada quien empezó a comer para poder seguir su rutina.

* * *

 _— ¿Entonces? —pregunta la castaña tras la pantalla mirando con curiosidad al azabache._

 _—No se joder—respondió—. Por eso te estoy llamando. ¿Tu no sabes?_

 _—Claro que no enano—aseguro ella causando un chasquido de lengua en el azabache—. Sino lo sabe Eren no lo sabe nadie más._

 _— ¿Que tiene que ver eso, cuatro ojos de mierda? —cuestiono el azabache un poco molesto._

 _—Ya sabes—dijo ella solamente y el azabache le sacó el dedo—. ¡Son pareja desde hace cinco años! Nadie además de Kuchel te conoce tan bien como Erencito_

Levi quedó en shock ante las palabras de Hanji quien se tapo la boca cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El azabache tenía la mirada perdida sobre la pantalla de su computadora y sus manos apretaban fuertemente el borde de su escritorio.

¿Pareja? ¡¿Pareja por cinco jodidos años?!

 _—Levi...—llamo la castaña con la intención de arreglar las cosas pero el oji-plata cerro la computadora de golpe cortando la llamada._

—Tal vez no fue tan buena idea llamar a esa desquiciada—hablo el azabache para si mismo.

Para el era normal sentir orgullo cuando Eren llegaba a casa y le mostraba sus exámenes o trabajos con notas excelentes, también era normal emocionarse cuando sabia que el castaño llegaría temprano de la universidad.

Pero no era normal ese deseo que tenía por besarle desde que empezaron a convivir, tampoco las ganas de abrazarlo cuando estaba en el sofá viendo películas y menos era normal querer que fuera el quien ocupara el vacío de su cama.

Aún con la noticia en la garganta salió del estudio hasta llegar a la sala del apartamento y por instinto empezó a buscar alguna cosa que diera crédito a las palabras de la castaña.

Pero no había nada allí...

Hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente; si eran pareja desde antes del accidente probablemente el castaño quitó las cosas porque el no lo notaría y sacó cosas de la habitación en la que dormía el ahora.

Y recordó que Eren dormía en la habitación de invitados así que sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hasta allí, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta de que había algo a lo que le temía.

 _¿A qué temía? ¿Que podía encontrar tras esa puerta?_

 _Averigüémoslo,_ pensó antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta de par en par.

Extrañamente todo estaba ordenado y decente, así que entró buscando alguna pista y la encontró cuando noto algunas fotografías en la mesa de noche que tenía el castaño.

Eran tres fotos: en la primera que vio el tenia agarrado a Eren por la cintura y besaba su mejilla mientras el castaño sonreía a la cámara y sostenía un libro en sus manos que reconoció de inmediato, fue su primer libro publicado.

En la segunda Eren vestía una toga, tenía un gran ramo de rosas entre sus brazos y el estaba a su lado sosteniendo un título, de nuevo tenía a Eren por la cintura y logró distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En la última Eren solamente estaba usando el uniforme que reconoció como el de la secundaria de Mikasa, lo que más le sorprendió es que el estaba alzando a Eren por los muslos mientras se miraban a los ojos y el mismo ramo de rosas estaba en sus manos. Y esta misma tenia una más pequeña al lado derecho en la que estaban besándose y listo.

Entonces se quedó en silencio y entendió que aquellas imágenes que lo hacían vagar por las mañanas mientras detallaba el rostro del castaño y donde se besaban cada vez que había oportunidad o hacían el amor hasta quedar exhaustos, no era su imaginación quien lo provocaba.

También eran recuerdos.

Porque no existía otra explicación para aquel beso de la fotos, ¿por qué besaría el a Eren? ¿Por una apuesta?

Ni siquiera le gustaba apostar.

Y Levi se conoce a sí mismo lo suficiente para saber que, si ellos eran pareja entonces debe existir alguna otra prueba de aquello que Eren no conozca.

 _¡Mis trabajos!_ , pensó de repente y se encaminó hasta el estudio nuevamente.

Reviso la computadora, hasta que de alguna manera termino en ajuste de cuenta y se dio cuenta de que tenía un perfil secundario en su computadora.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Porque nunca apaga la computadora.

Sabia que Eren no podía usarlo porque el tenia su propia computadora y nunca se acercaba a su escritorio.

 _"Eren A. Jeager"_

Y no entendió que hacía aquella " _A_ " antes del apellido del castaño y menos porque estaba con contraseña.

Así que empezó a probar con todas las contraseñas o estupideces que se le ocurrieran hasta que apareció el indicio de contraseña.

 **031230259691**

Levi bufo y golpeo el escritorio con el puño cerrado ante la pista que, obviamente le había ayudado.

 _¿Que diablos había guardado ahí?_

Pero Levi no era un hombre tan complicado, se limitó a copiar los números que vio _y ¡boom!_

Ya se estaba iniciando sesión en ese otro perfil que tenía agregado.

Cuando la computadora termino de cargar la pantalla se quedó asombrado pues toda la pantalla estaba llena de carpetas que indicaban cuales capítulos estaban dentro.

Lo que más lo sorprendió fue que la mayoría de las carpetas contenían más de veinte capítulos cada una.

Y el ya había revisado los documentos de sus libros publicados y algunos borradores. Siempre guardaba todo en una carpeta pero ahora todo estaba dividido.

Coloco su mano sobre el _mouse_ y sin pensarlo mucho dio _click_ en una carpeta aleatoria y empezó a leer.

* * *

𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒊𝒕𝒖𝒍𝒐𝒔 𝟑𝟎-𝟒𝟔

 _Era normal que luego de ir a la editorial por esas aburridas pero supuestamente importantes reuniones Eren me estuviera esperando recostado en el sofá principal mirando alguna película cliché y comiendo de esas chucherías que siempre compraba a escondidas._

 _Porque esa era su manera de mantenerse despierto hasta tarde y llenar su estómago para luego pedirme que comiéramos juntos._

 _Pero el no sabe que yo amo que lo haga, me encanta poder regresar a casa y saber que el estará ahí esperando por mi. Porque siempre soy yo quien lo espera por la madrugada cuando hace sus prácticas en el hospital o lo voy a traer cuando ya es demasiado tarde para que este solo por ahí._

 _Aunque también estas las excepciones donde Eren termina dormido en el sofá con todas las luces encendidas y de vez en cuando alguna bolsa de papitas tirada en el suelo._

 _Pero ya no me preocupa porque se la razón de aquello, así que siempre como algo y hago todas mis necesidades para luego tomarlo en brazos como a un bebé para llevarlo a nuestra habitación._

 _¿Saben porqué hago todo antes de acostarlo?_

 _Porque Eren siempre termina enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas a mi cadera para no soltarme más, así que debo quedarme en la cama con el._

 _Algunas veces Eren despierta mientras lo cargo entonces me da la bienvenida y algunos besos que me hacen perder la noción del tiempo rápidamente, y sin darme cuenta termino haciendo el amor con el..._

* * *

Justo ahí cerró la ventana y se negó a leer más de aquel capítulo.

El lo había escrito, podía reconocer fácilmente su manera de escribir en primera persona.

Pero hablaba de su vida con Eren.

Así que se puso a leer la pequeña descripción que estaba acostumbrado hacer antes del primer capítulo y solo había una palabra ahí;

Autobiografía

Eso y al parecer también el nombre del libro: " _Océano verde_ "

Bueno, no tenia idea del porqué estaba escribiendo aquello pero no perdía nada leyendo.

Porque le habían ocultado aquel importante detalle sobre su vida, le contaron sobre su inicio como escritor anónimo y algunas experiencias que tuvo cuando Hanji aún se mantenía en Alemania antes de irse hace cuatro años. También le hablaron sobre lo acosador que era el jefe de la editorial donde trabaja y la secretaria de medio tiempo que siempre intentaba que el le hablara más allá de un saludo.

Ya había tenido altercados con ambos, pues cuando tuvo que ir a explicar su situación médica le pidió a Eren que le acompañara y quizá aquello no había sido buena idea.

Erwin quiso aprovechar su pérdida de memoria y le contó supuestas aventuras que ellos tuvieron ganándose el repertorio de groserías que conocía desde su infancia eso y que Eren casi se lanza a golpearlo de no ser por el.

Luego estaba Petra quien llegó unos momentos después de ellos y al enterarse de la situación llegó corriendo hasta el para abrazarlo pero fue detenida por un Eren que se había parado frente a él haciéndola chocar contra su espalda; aquello había sido un poco más divertido pues Petra no dejaba de gritar que no la trataban como la delicada dama que era.

Entonces Levi empezó a considerar la idea de cambiar de editorial, Eren ya le había dicho que ofertas no le faltaban.

Lo peor era que su suegro lo atendía en el hospital cuando iba a sus chequeos médicos y por las pastillas para la lesión de su pierna que ya estaba mejorando así que podía volver hacer ejercicio...tal vez debía obligar a Eren hacerlo también.

Y dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado trato de prepararse mentalmente para empezar a leer aquella autobiografía que, según el primer capítulo comenzó a escribir hace tres años. Todo lo que estaba ahí era de su vida con Eren...

Valía la pena leerlo, claro que sí.

El castaño hacia que su corazón se volviera loco y provocaba cosas en el que no conocía, porque no recordaba su vida con ese chico pero su cuerpo siempre lo buscaba por inercia y se encontraba que si mismo pensando en ese mocoso sin darse cuenta.

Varias veces veía a Eren recostado y le picaban las manos por tomar sus mejillas y recostarse con el, cuando lo notaba estresado por asuntos de su universidad siempre lo obligaba a dejar las cosas de lado e ir a verla televisión con el. Porque saber que Eren estaba mal causaba que su corazón se apretara.

Por qué Eren aún estaba en su corazón aunque su memoria no le permitía recordar aquello, la memoria de su corazón seguía intacta.

Cuando iba casi por el segundo capítulo su cabeza empezó a doler más de lo normal, pensó que era la falta de sus lentes así que se levantó para buscarlos pues los había dejando en su habitación.

Al llegar y ponerse sus lentes el dolor de cabeza había aumentado por lo que se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse.

Era la primera vez que aquello le pasaba.

Fue ahí cuando empezó a sudar y sus manos empezaron a temblar sumando a que su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa aún con sus lentes, todo dentro de su cabeza se estaba moviendo y reaccionando a algo que el realmente no conocía.

* * *

— ¡Levi! ¿Estas ahí? —no hubo respuesta así que el castaño se dio la libertad de entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Levi? —pregunto de nuevo el oji-esmeralda acercándose a la cama, lo movió un poco y casi de inmediato el azabache abrió sus ojos.

—Eren—llamo el azabache extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el rostro de menor—. Hace mucho no te veo.

Eren rió un poco: —Me fui hace poco Levi. ¿Quieres comer algo?

— ¿Saliste temprano? —pregunto ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de menor.

—Son las 22h48—respondió Eren con ternura ante un desorientado Levi que seguía acariciando su mejilla—. Te quedaste dormido y no te diste cuenta. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Levi no pensó mucho sus acciones luego de aquellas palabras por parte del menor.

—Sí, quiero comer algo—Eren asintió antes de levantarse y quitar la mano del oji-plata de su rostro pero antes de que pudiera irse el azabache le tomó por la muñeca inclinándose hasta quedar sentado _—. A ti_

Eren se volteó sonrojado y asombrado por las palabras de Levi, abrió la boca para replicar y buscar el chiste en aquello pero fue jalado por el azabache hasta hacerlo sentado en sus piernas.

—L-levi que h-...—y sus palabras murieron en los labios del mayor quien le tomó por la cadera hasta juntar aún más su cuerpos.

Eren está confundido hasta decir basta. Levi, su Levi lo estaba besando nuevamente y el sentía que moriría pues había pasado un largo tiempo desde aquello, sus labios temblaban y su cuerpo se calentó casi de inmediato al sentir las manos del oji-plata apretando su trasero.

Cuando tuvieron que separar sus labios por la falta del aire Eren estaba vulnerable ante el mayor, habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que el azabache lo besaba y ahora de repente llegaba y hacía todo aquello.

Luego, su cuello fue atacado por los labios del mayor quien no perdía el tiempo en nada: pasó su lengua por toda la extensión desde su clavícula hasta llegar a la mandíbula del castaño y dar una pequeña mordida allí.

Sus manos viajaron dentro de la camisa verde que usaba Eren hasta dar con sus pezones y apretarlos con suavidad causando más gemidos que terminaban en su oído junto a varias mordidas en sus hombros.

—L-levi—jadeó el menor cuando ahora sus manos eran sustituidas por sus labios alrededor de sus pezones, chupando y mordiendo con ganas—. B-basta—pidió enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Levi y tirando de el para alejarlo.

Todo eso era demasiado raro y temía que si llegaban a algo más terminara por perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba y no pudiera detenerlo a tiempo.

Porque siempre era así, las caricias de Levi eran como una droga que lo ponía en un trance casi de inmediato que le nublaba la mente y lo llevaba al éxtasis.

Pero como siempre, Levi ignoro la petición del menor y en su lugar empezó a sacar la camisa de Eren con un poco de fuerza obligándolo a soltar sus cabellos para que pudiera salir.

Cuando separo su boca de los rosados e hinchados pezones del castaño quedo unido a ellos por un hijo de saliva que se rompió cuando lo tomó por la cadera y giró su cuerpo para colocar al menor contra la cama quedando frente a frente y aquella vista lo dejo embelesado; tenía sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos, su rostro estaba coloreado y las marcas en su cuello ya se notaban.

—Tan hermoso—susurro antes de lanzarse contra los labios del castaño quien aún intentaba en vano alejarse del mayor, separó sus labios para liberar un gemido causado ante un apretón sobre su erección y casi de inmediato la lengua del azabache se escabulló dentro de su boca comenzando una danza entre sus lenguas que terminó ante la falta de aire.

Eren sentía que se ahogaría, el calor lo estaba sofocando y ahora tenia un hilo de su saliva con la de oji-plata deslizándose por su mejilla.

Su pene estaba duro, su cuerpo sumamente sensible y tenía al amor de su vida sobre el deslizando su lengua desde su cuello hasta llegar a su ombligo donde empujó con su lengua causándole escalofríos.

Aquel era uno de sus puntos estratégicos.

Luego su pantalón fue desprendido de su cuerpo y varias mordidas en el hueso de su cadera le hicieron jadear el nombre el azabache.

— _¡Ah!_ —una pequeña corriente eléctrica se paseó por la columna del castaño cuando su pene fue mordido sobre la tela que quedó húmeda ante la saliva del azabache—. L-levi

Jadeó.

El oji-plata tenía un debate mental entre hacerle un oral a Eren o simplemente prepararlo y hacerlo suyo; pero Eren merecía más y aquella era su manera de hacerlo ahora.

Dio pequeños besos alrededor de su cadera y volvió a hundir su lengua en el ombligo del castaño quien arqueó un poco su espalda y llevó su mano derecha hasta el cabello del mayor invitando hacerlo de nuevo.

Siguió con ello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las largas piernas de Eren hasta detenerse en el borde del bóxer y tirar de él con suavidad dejando toda la piel expuesta ante el.

Deslizo el bóxer café del menor por su pierna derecha lo tiró a un lado de la cama. Cuando Eren le jalo el cabello hacia el y le miro; se topó con su verdosa mirada llena de lujuria, un cuerpo bronceado y hermoso que lo atraía como imán aumentado sus ganas de poseerlo.

—Desnúdate—ordenó el castaño tirando de la camisa a cuadros que usaba el mayor con un puchero.

El estaba expuesto y Levi tenían puestos hasta sus zapatos.

Claro, Levi obedeció casi de inmediato tirando su camisa a una esquina al igual que las tenis negras que andaba seguidas de su pantalón pero sus boxers rojos los dejó donde estaban.

Una vez más admiro la desnudez de Eren, se relamió los labios antes de separar las largas piernas y hundir su cabeza en medio. Eren jadeó tan solo al sentir la respiración del mayor contra su pene que tembló de anticipación. Tomo el pene del castaño con su mano izquierda para empezar a masturbarlo lentamente sacando múltiples suspiros y jadeos en Eren quien no dejaba de morder sus labios y apretar la almohada bajo su cabeza.

La pierna izquierda del castaño se elevó sobre la cabeza de Levi hasta quedar en su cuello y obligarlo a llevar su rostro hasta su entrepierna, porque Eren estaba desesperado por ser tomando y los juegos que esta aplicando el mayor lo estaban volviendo loco.

El solamente quería sentir como el azabache se hundía en su interior como hace tiempo, sentir sus dientes sobre sus hombros y escuchar gruñidos.

—C-chupa Levi—pidió entre jadeos mientras la mano del mayor seguía deslizándose sobre su pene hasta que decidió que aquella era una buena idea y metió el pene del oji-esmeralda en su boca de improviso.

Eren se arqueó y gimió ante la sensación del cálido interior de la boca del azabache, seguido de aquello Levi pasó su lengua desde la base hasta el glande del pene de Eren como si fuera una paleta luego lo envolvió con sus labios por completo y volvió a bajar hasta la base para comenzar un sube y baja en el que aumentaba la fuerza cada vez que subía mientras su mano izquierda se entretenía en masajear los testículos del castaño.

Eren estaba abochornado, tenia una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo pues la luz de la habitación seguía encendida además de que la saliva acumulada en su boca ahora se estaba deslizando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello o caer en la almohada y no podía evitar prensar el cuerpo de Levi con sus piernas cada que succionaba el glande o rosaba sus dientes en torno a su pene por completo.

—Levi~—jadeo el castaño girando un poco su cuerpo—. D-dentro

A pesar de que era una sola palabra Levi entendió de inmediato y su pene palpito con anticipación ante la sola idea de estar dentro del castaño.

Estaba realmente entretenido en chupar el pene del castaño, aún así separó un poco su boca y casi de inmediato la punta empezó a rebosar de pre-semen.

Lo pensó un poco antes de llevar sus dedos hasta la boca del castaño quien enredando su lengua en ellos le dedico una mirada de lujuria que lo excitó en más. Y cuando estuvieron bien ensalivados los retiro de sus boca rápidamente para llevarlos hasta la entrada del castaño quien tembló al sentir el dedo corazón del mayor rozando aquella zona.

—Abre las piernas—ordenó el azabache con su voz ligeramente ronca causando escalofríos en el menor quién obedeció casi de inmediato y Levi aprovechó a tomar la pierna izquierda para elevarla hasta su hombro e insertar su dedo de inmediato.

Eren apretó los dientes conteniendo un gemido de dolor ante la repentina intromisión; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y lo peor de aquello era que su mente aún reconocía que el pene de Levi lo llenaría hasta decir basta y pensó que moriría cuando eso pasara...

Pero sería por placer y en manos de Levi, así que estaba bien.

—Du-duele—susurro el castaño tratando de esconder su rostro contra la almohada...

Levi se mantuvo en silencio y se dedicó a mover su dedo lentamente formando pequeños círculos hasta que escuchó un jadeo de placer por parte del oji-esmeralda, entonces aprovechó a poner otro dedo para empezar el moviendo de tijeras tratando de ensanchar la apretada entrada del menor.

El cuerpo de Eren no dejaba de temblar con las sensaciones que le causan los dedos del azabache quien ahora llevo su mano izquierda hasta el pene del menor y se inclinó sobre el para morder los rosados pezones del castaño.

—M-más. _¡Ah!_ L-levi—gimió el castaño enterrando su rostro contra la almohada para luego arquear su espalda al sentir tres dedos hurgando en su interior y los múltiples apretones que recibía su pene en el constante sube y baja de la mano del azabache.

Entonces el cuerpo del menor se estremeció por completo al sentir una corriente eléctrica desde su espina dorsal hasta la punta de sus dedos que le hizo arquear su espalda una vez más, sus cortas uñas se clavaron en los brazos del mayor al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo llegaba haciéndole eyacular en la mano de Levi y en su abdomen...

Levi estaba deslumbrado con la imagen que le regalaba el castaño; con sus ojos todos llorosos y perdidos en el techo de la habitación, un sonrojo que se expandía desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello lleno de chupetes, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y mantenía algunas manchas de su propio semen que habían salpicado hasta ahí.

Aún con ligeros espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo seguía jadeando cada vez que los—ahora tres—dedos del azabache se movían en su interior y todo estaba bien hasta que los largos dedos dieron contra su próstata.

— ¡AH! —entonces Levi supo que había llegado al lugar correcto cuando presenció aquella hermosa reacción así que sin perder tiempo siguió estimulando aquella zona con los gemidos del castaño de fondo y cuando notó la nueva erección del oji-esmeralda retiro sus dedos de improviso ganándose un gruñido.

Eren levantó un poco la vista solo para ver a Levi hundirse en su piernas y dejar un beso en la punta de su pene que lo volvió loco.

Sin embargo, Levi estaba desesperado por hundirse en el castaño con fuerza y no salir de allí nunca más; así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quitó su bóxer que estaba mojado por el pre-semen desde hace rato, así que terminó tirándole por algún lugar de la habitación.

Volvió abrir las piernas del castaño a más no poder y luego las envolvió en su cadera; sus penes se estaban rozando, aquel simple contacto lo estaba volviendo loco porque el quería y necesitaba más contacto con aquel hermoso cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Eren seguía soltando jadeos cada vez que las cálidas manos del mayor se paseaban por toda su piel, presionando sus sensibles pezones antes de inclinarse provocando el constante roce de sus penes, se acercó hasta su rostro y mordisqueo sus labios con suavidad antes de dejarle un casto beso y volver a enderezarse.

—Respira—susurro el azabache tomando su pene para masturbarse y poder extender todo el pre-semen que tenía en la punta y usarlo como lubricante.

Eren obedeció e intento relajarse, sabía que dolería pero estaba dispuesto aquello sin embargo igual se tensó al escuchar como el azabache escupía en su mano y luego sintió la punta de su pene contra su entrada y en un acto de reflejo apretó un poco.

El azabache gruñó cuando notó aquello así que llevo sus manos rápidamente a los rosados pezones para apretarlos logrando distraer al menor lo suficiente; así que empujo con suavidad su cadera logrando deslizar su glande con un poco de dificultad pues casi de inmediato las paredes anales del menor se apretaron alrededor.

Un gemido salió de sus labios ante la poca pero satisfactoria sensación de calidez que lo envolvía, las uñas del castaño estaban enterradas en su brazo izquierdo y sus largas piernas se apretaban cada vez más entorno a su cadera provocando que su pene entrara cada vez más.

— _E-ren_ basta—gruñó el azabache soltando una de sus piernas y obligándole a subirla hasta su hombro nuevamente.

No quería lastimar a Eren, no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo y menos mientras le hacía el amor aquel hermoso ser.

Por su parte Eren pensó que realmente terminaría por desfallecer con solo una pequeña parte de aquella extensión de carne que ahora le empezaba a llenar. Aún faltaba un poco para que el pene del mayor estuviera dentro por completo y ya sentía que sería desgarrado. Además tenía una imagen increíble de Levi que solo lograba excitarlo más;

Su cabello estaba pegando a su frente por el sudor y podía ver la mordida en su hombro que hizo más temprano juntos a las marcas de sus uñas en sus brazos. Se estaba mordido el labio con insistencia tratando de controlar las ganas por entrar completamente, ya lo conocía.

Desde el accidente no se había tomado el tiempo para el mismo sin embargo ahora estaba siendo tocado por el hombre que más amaba en el mundo y su cerebro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, la mejor opción para el era intentar relajar su cuerpo y derretirse entre los dedos de Levi.

Levi sentía que los impulsos lo controlarían así que optó por seguir moviendo sus cadera con delicadeza hasta estar completamente dentro del menor quien largo un gemido con sus nombre dejando caer algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Los únicos pensamientos de Levi era lo bien que se sentía estar unido con el castaño, poder ver sus expresiones y escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos carnosos labios de una manera tan erótica no le ayudaba mucho en su concentración.

Se acercó hasta los labios del oji-esmeralda hasta poder pasar su lengua por su labio inferior hasta que decidió juntarlos en un beso lleno de pasión, enredaron sus lenguas en una batalla que ganó el azabache al morderla y succionarla cuando obligó al menor a gemir por dar una pequeña embestida.

Susurrando sus nombres entre besos ambos soltaban gemidos que los obligaba a separar sus labios de en vez en cuando.

Entonces las caderas del azabache comenzaron un vaivén que enloquecía al castaño.

Las embestidas que recibía lo dejaban sin aire por momento sumando a las manos en su cuerpo que apretaban toda la carne disponible dejando sus dedos marcados en ella.

—E-eren...

—L-levi~ _¡Ah!_

Dos destacadas más y el mayor retiro su pene del interior de Eren pasando sus manos tras su dócil cuerpo para dejarse caer de espalda a la cama llevando a Eren consigo y dejarlo sobre sus caderas con su pene entre sus nalgas.

Levi no tenía que decir nada, se limitó a dejar sus manos en la cadera del menor.

A pesar de toda la situación Eren se sonrojo ante la posición tan comprometedora; tenía sus manos sobre los pectorales del azabache y podía sentir claramente aquel trozo de carne erguido y entre sus nalgas, definitivamente estaba ansioso y deseaba poder tenerlo dentro de nuevo.

En un intento por dejar los nervios se concentro en las sensaciones y el amor que sentía a través de aquel acto dejando todo lo demás de lado.

Llevo sus ojos hasta los de Levi solo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí y que no estaba soñando; cuando conectaron pudo ver algo más que simple deseo en aquellos ojos que parecían encerrar una gris tormenta de sentimientos.

Decidido alzo un poco sus caderas para llevar su mano derecha tras su espalda hasta tomar el pene de Levi y alinearlo con su entrada y dejarse caer sobre el de golpe.

Levi gimió con ganas su nombre al sentir como su pene era succionado y apretando por el cálido interior de Eren, y aunque sabía que le estaba doliendo el placer le estaba nublando la vista hasta que sintió las uñas del castaño enterrarse en su pecho.

Los ojos de Eren estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus piernas se apretaba a los lados de su cadera mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El pene del azabache se abrió camino fácilmente contra su ano hasta dar de lleno en su próstata dándole espasmos de placer a ambos y haciendo a Eren olvidar el dolor de aquello rápidamente.

— _E-eren_ —llamó el mayor con su voz entrecortada dándole leves caricias desde la piel de sus caderas hasta deslizar sus manos por el trasero del menor y separar un poco sus nalgas.

—Espera—dijo el castaño tomando varias respiraciones antes de empezar a mover sus caderas en círculos lentamente.

No quería levantar su trasero y que el pene de Levi saliera; estaba presionando contra su próstata directamente y aquella sensación era increíble. Podía ver el rojo rostro del azabache perlado en sudor como todo su cuerpo también cuando cerraba los ojos y jadeaba su nombre cada vez que movía sus caderas.

—Uh... tan grande—jadeo Eren empezando a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo dejando solo la mitad del pene del azabache dentro antes de volver a bajar con ganas, disfrutando el como era llenado.

Levi ahora tenia sus manos en las caderas del menor ayudándole en aquel sube y baja que tanto le gustaba, cada vez que Eren bajaba apretaba aún más sus paredes anales.

Cuando Eren se inclinó hacia el para besarle, fue recibido gustosamente por los del azabache con sus manos pasando hasta su trasero ayudando a que siguiera moviéndose.

—N-no aprietes tanto—pidió el oji-plata elevando sus caderas al notar que Eren bajaría.

— ¡Levi~! _¡Hah!_

Aquella fue al única respuesta que recibió que fue seguida por sus jadeos y otros gemidos más del castaño cada vez que subía sus cadera y lo penetraba aún más profundo.

La próstata de Eren estaba cada vez más sensible y casi todas las embestidas eran certeras a ese lugar que llevaba al castaño al éxtasis.

Sin avisar el oji-esmeralda termino entre su abdomen y pecho con fuerza.

Podía sentir algunas gotas resbalar por su pecho y podía ver otras deslizándose por el cuerpo del castaño.

Eren se inclinó hacia el para recostar su cabeza en su hombro y morder ahí de nuevo; —S-sigue, quiero q-que termines dentro.

El azabache no se hizo se rogar pues giró sus cuerpos dejando a Eren de lado antes de pedirle que se pusiera boca abajo, el oji-esmeralda a como pudo giro su cuerpo y elevo sus caderas hacia el azabache quien no dudo en embestir contra el abusado interior del menor.

Sus piernas temblaron y pensó que caería pero fue sostenido por el azabache, Eren pensó en solo disfrutar de la exquisita sensación que le brindaba ser llenando por el mayor. Pero la mano izquierda del mayor alrededor de su cuello obligándole a levantar el resto de su cuerpo le indicó que no podría.

Su espalda chocó contra el pecho del mayor antes de recibir una estocada profunda, sus labios se abrieron al recibir una dura mordida en la unión de su cuello y hombro.

—Eres tan perfecto—susurro Levi continuando con sus embestidas y dos más de ellas fueron suficiente para que Levi terminara dentro del menor quien apretó sus labios y lloriqueo ante la sensación de ser llenado hasta las entrañas por aquel líquido espeso y caliente mientras el mayor se deleitaba con la vista del trasero de Eren goteando su semen.

Después cuando limpio un poco el cuerpo de Eren con su camisa y la tiró, extendió su mano hasta la mesa de noche para apagar las luces de la habitación y recostarse junto al castaño quien estaba casi dormido.

—Eren—llamó el azabache girando a un adormilado castaño—. Buenas noches mocoso—susurro enredando sus piernas.

El oji-esmeralda casi dormido solo atinó a pegarse al pálido pecho y abrazarlo antes de cerrar sus ojos dándose por vencido ante el cansancio.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Se que deseo era leer algo bastante explícito y ¡lo intenté! Pero esto fue lo único que salió para ALF..._

 _Además le pido disculpas por extender tanto este capítulo y su narración en cuanto al contenido R18_

 _También le recuerdo que solo nos falta un capitulo y probablemente será aún más largo que este_

—Gracias por leer


	5. 05: A Lost Fragment

_— ¿Nada más así?_

 _—Lo hizo de la nada—respondió el castaño—. Aún esta dormido así que no hemos hablado sobre eso._

 _—Eren... ¿estás seguro de lo que me dices? —cuestionó el mayor al otro lado del teléfono._

 _Eren gruñó por las palabras de su padre._

 _— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Porqué mentiría con eso? —exclamó el castaño un poco enojado._

 _¿Cómo era posible que su padre no creyera lo que decía? Lo estaba llamando porque ocupaba una explicación pues no entendía lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

 _—De acuerdo hijo—la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos—. Deberás esperar a que Levi despierte y preguntarle tu. Deberás traerlo conmigo a penas puedas porque hay posibilidades de que el pueda recuperar su memoria o al menos un fragmento de ella._

 _Entonces la llamada finalizo dejando a un Eren nervioso. El y Levi habían tenido sexo... habían hecho el amor._

 _Lo primero que sus ojos vieron cuando despertó alrededor de las 8h23—según su teléfono— fue el fornido pecho del azabache, luego sintió los brazos del mayor alrededor de su cintura y sus piernas estaban enredadas._

 _Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente y sentía que moriría si no se levantaba de aquella cama._

 _Pensó que aquello era un sueño._

 _Al entrar al baño se dio cuenta de que no era así, pues tenía semen goteando de su ano, grandes chupetes y mordidas que estaban esparcidas desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y un poco mas allá._

 _Aún con la cabeza hecha un mar de dudas se metió a la ducha para relajarse y poder limpiar su cuerpo e intentar despejar su mente y pensar claramente._

 _Realmente amaba sentir sentir como la tibia agua recorría su cuerpo._

 _Todo estaba bien, pero al cabo de unos minutos la puerta corrediza del baño fue abierta de golpe causando que el castaño pegara un brinco seguido de un quejido._

 _Sus caderas aún dolían un poco._

 _Hay estaba Levi, completamente desnudo, lleno de pequeñas mordidas alrededor de su cuello y hombros, además lo estaba mirando de arriba a abajo._

 _Eren empezó a temblar levemente cuando vio al azabache lamer sus labios, pues el ya conocía aquel gesto._

 _—Buen día Eren—saludo el azabache entrando al baño tranquilamente, Eren se alejó unos pasos hasta dar con la pared del baño y el mayor le miro con duda—. ¿Pasa algo?_

 _Pregunto, su voz estaba ronca por haber despertado recién y aquello hacía temblar aun más al castaño._

 _El baño se estaba llenando de vapor y Levi se estaba acercando más a Eren hasta poder tenerlo acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño y con su pierna derecha en posición para quedar en medio de las largas y esbeltas piernas del menor._

 _Le encantaba tener a Eren bajo su merced._

 _Termino flexionando sus brazos hasta que sus labios rozaron la marcada piel del cuello de Eren quien volvió a temblar al sentir el aliento del mayor pasear por su piel hasta terminar con sus labios recorriendo su mandíbula._

 _Eren pensó en empujar al mayor y salir rápido de ahí pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sus labios fueron capturados por Levi._

 _Soltó un leve gemido cuando la lengua del mayor se abrió paso por su cavidad hasta enredarse con la suya. Sintió las manos del mayor posarse sobre su cadera y luego sus piernas fueron ligeramente separadas por la derecha del mayor._

 _Cuando separaron su labios Levi gruño al darse cuenta de su nueva erección, Eren jadeó._

 _Entonces su cadera fue apretada nuevamente y cuando se dio cuenta el mayor lo había volteado hasta dejarlo cara contra la pared._

 _—E-espera Levi—pidió el menor al sentir los labios del contrario contra la piel de su espalda y sus manos bajando hasta su trasero._

 _No hubo respuesta mas que el sonido del agua golpeando contra el suelo._

 _— ¡Ah!_

* * *

 _Sus ojos se movían por toda la habitación, sus piernas estaban temblando y tenia ambas manos en su cabeza, sus codos estaban contra sus muslos haciendo cada vez mas presión con el paso del tiempo._

 _Y sus nervios terminaron aumentando cuando escucho el suave "click" de la puerta al abrirse._

 _Escucho los pasos del mayor acercarse hacía el, también noto cuando se había sentado frente a el por lo que intento esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas._

 _Tenía vergüenza de verlo a la cara._

 _—Eren—llamo el mayor pero el castaño aún se negaba a mirarlo pero aún así planeaba reprocharle._

 _— ¿Porqué hiciste eso?_

 _A pesar de que su voz salió ahogada por su posición, Levi había entendido perfectamente. El siempre podía entender a Eren sin importar la situación en la que estuvieran._

 _— ¡¿Me vas a decir o te vas a callar siempre?! —le grito Eren de repente revelando su rostro y dejando al descubierto las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?_

 _Realmente estaba más alterado de lo que le gustaría. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llorosos resaltaban el hermoso color esmeralda que poseía._

 _Pero ese no era el momento adecuado para perderse en la belleza natural que era aquel mocoso._

 _—Te recuerdo—dijo en seco._

 _Eren lo vio directamente a los ojos unos segundos antes de dejar las lágrimas caer y pasear por sus mejillas. Levi noto sus labios temblorosos y luego sintió un impacto contra su cuerpo que lo obligó a recostarse en el sofá._

 _Y el llanto de Eren llegó a sus oídos oprimiendo su corazón. Sintió los brazos del menor enrollarse en su cuello en un intento de pegarlo a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que era real._

 _Que aquel Levi con quien había hecho el amor era real y que no estaba soñando._

 _Los sollozos de Eren pasaron a ser aun más altos cuando el azabache hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello donde dejo un beso que apenas rozó su sensible piel, pero lo que desató las lágrimas del menor fueron aquellas palabras que tanto había extrañado._

 _"Te amo Eren"_

* * *

—Lo siento—susurro el castaño contra la pálida piel de su pareja quien llevo su mano hasta los cabellos de Eren para acariciarle—; el accidente fue mi culpa...

Levi soltó una maldición en voz baja para si mismo y obligo al castaño a levantar la cabeza de su pecho y mirarlo a los ojos.

—No fue tu culpa Eren; lo sabes muy bien—contradice el oji-plata—. Yo también me equivoqué—susurro.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron un poco más en sorpresa ante las palabras del azabache, entonces... ¿el tenía razón aquella noche?

—... ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunto con una bola de dudas en la garganta.

Levi suspiró;

—Yo no debí haberte ignorado de esa manera—dijo e hizo una pausa—no conociendo lo celoso que eres—agregó un rato después—. Estuvo mal dejarte de lado en una noche especial para ambos porque tu me ayudaste siempre que me quería dar por vencido e incluso me diste millones de ideas estupendas sin saber que tu eres mi verdadera inspiración y que cada palabra que escribí pensando en ti hace suspirar a miles de personas, pero no saben que yo hablo de una persona real; que ese chico que leen en mis novelas románticas si a pisado la tierra y que el maldito destino te mando a mis brazos provocando terremotos en mi mundo, a pesar de que a veces pienso que tu puedes tener algo mejor. Tienes una manera de ser demasiado bondadosa para alguien como yo, porque eres tan sensible que me haces temer por tu pequeño corazón, otras veces me aterra llegar a romper tu esbelto y bronceado cuerpo; pero eres tan lujurioso que no puedo evitar babear cada vez que te veo con las sábanas de fondo y esa sonrisa coqueta que me enloquece.

Cuando el azabache termino de hablar se atrevió a mirar al chico sentando sobre sus piernas pues desde que empezó había fijado sus ojos en el techo del living. El rostro completo de Eren estaba sonrojado, sus ojos estaban rojos y había pequeñas lagrimas atrapadas entre las espesas pestañas que le daban un hermoso brillo a esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con intensidad.

—L-levi—susurro abrazándole por el cuello, derritiéndose en los brazos del oji-plata—. Tienes que dejar de hacerme llorar—se quejo—. Esta es la tercera vez que lo haces hoy.

El pálido bufo ante las palabras del menor, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios apretó más el abrazo y hundió su nariz en el cuello del oji-esmeralda.

—La primera no cuenta porque fue de placer—susurro contra su piel.

Eren le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a penas termino de hablar; su rostro estaba aun más rojo que antes y su corazón latía de manera descontrolada desde que Levi le dijo que lo recordaba.

Y ahora le decía aquellas palabras de repente; _"tu eres mi verdadera inspiración"_

¿Quién se creía Levi para hacerle eso? Sus manos aún temblaban y su cuerpo seguía pagando las consecuencias. Tenia marcas hasta en sus muslos internos y sus caderas nunca habían dolido tanto como ese día.

Desde que Levi había entrado al baño con el no lo dejo ni respirar con normalidad; hasta lo hizo meterse a la bañera donde tuvo que montarlo.

Tal vez no se quejaba en ese momento porque realmente había disfrutado todo aquello, pero ahora su cuerpo entero estaba pasando factura por aquello y la única excusa decente de Levi fue;

 _"—Fue mucho tiempo sin poder tocar tu cuerpo. No me puedo resistir"_

Al parecer el tampoco podía porque siempre caía ante el y se dejaba llevar por la corriente de la excitación hasta ahogarse en el placer de poder ser uno con aquel hombre que amaba.

—Hey, Eren—llamo el azabache sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos—. _Te amo._

— _Te amo_ —repitió el menor separando a Levi de su cuello para poder besar sus labios suavemente.

Mordisqueo un par de veces el delgado labio inferior de su pareja hasta hacerlo sonreír, entonces unió sus labios en un beso tranquilo y sin apuro en el que ambos disfrutaron el calor del otro y el como sus labios encajaban de manera perfecta.

—Lamento haberte olvidado—susurro el mayor. Eren sonrió contra sus labios antes de dejar varios besos por todo el rostro del pálido.

— ¿Podemos dejar eso de lado? Ahora quiero disfrutar que ya estamos juntos de nuevo.

Levi frunció el ceño: —Nunca dejamos de estar juntos, solo hubieron unos cuántos problemas.

—Por favor que no te pase de nuevo—pidió el castaño con una sonrisa—. Fue un poco molesto y tedioso

— ¿Porqué?

Eren soltó una risa antes de fijar sus ojos en los gris-tormenta de Levi quien lo miraba con la ceja derecha arqueada.

—Eras un desastre—susurro y casi de inmediato el mayor replico con un " _imposible_ " —. No me contradigas

—Dame razones para no hacerlo

Eren se acomodó un poco mejor en el regazo de su pareja abriendo un poco mas sus piernas y dejando su trasero contra los muslos de Levi; pues no quería mas asaltos por parte de este.

Una sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios y carraspeó como si fuera a decir algo de importancia nacional, se paso las manos por el rostro y soltó un suspiro; sabía que tenía toda la atención de Levi en el.

Realmente disfrutar contarte alguna de sus experiencias.

—Pues como a las 2h de haber vuelto a vivir aquí me estabas preguntado donde estábamos porque no recordabas—contó mientras enumeraba con sus dedos—. Cuando te pedí que acompañaras al supermercado por las compras te perdiste en el pasillo tres y en lugar de buscarme le estabas preguntando a todos por la fecha y hora, aún estabas un poco desorientado.

—Eso no es nada—dijo el mayor pero Eren le indicó que se quedara callado.

—También cuando fuimos a una de tus terapias te enojaste con la enfermera ya que no la recordabas bien y porque no dejaba entrar al "chico de bonitos ojos" contigo—e hizo las comillas con sus dedos dando a entender que lo estaba citando—. Y cuando te di la contraseña de tu tarjeta de crédito me acusaste de ladrón alegando que tu jamás le dirás eso a alguien.

— ¿Qué cosas no?

* * *

Un ligero quejido salió de sus labios al momento que Eren separo sus bocas en busca de aire; —Eren

Llamo el más bajo en un gruñido.

Últimamente no podía dejar de besar los carnosos y suaves labios del mocoso que tenía por pareja; de repente se había vuelto adicto a ellos y Eren se quejaba de eso algunas veces.

 _"—Déjame respirar"_

 _"—Levi, me vas a matar si sigues así"_

Eran las cosas que siempre le decía el menor cuando lo obligaba a soltar sus labios. Es verdad que el podía aguantar un poco más que Eren sin la necesidad del aire, pero realmente no podía evitar el impulso que sentía por estar besando los labios del moreno.

 _Joder que son deliciosos,_ pensó Levi atrayendo el cuerpo del menor contra si para poder besarle de nuevo.

—Levi no. Nuestras madres vendrán pronto—sus manos se posaron contra la boca del mayor completamente flexionados para separar sus cuerpos lo más que pudiera.

Aquella repentina obsesión de Levi con estarlo besando todo el tiempo terminaría por matarlo. Porque no eran simples besos, prácticamente le hacía el amor en unos segundos.

—No importa—murmuró el mayor contra sus manos e intento jalar su cintura de nuevo.

— ¡Levi! —grita Kuchel entrando a la habitación de repente, el mencionado soltó una maldición en voz baja que solo Eren pudo oír.

—Deja de maldecir.

—Déjame besarte entonces—propuso el mayor.

Eren ignoro olímpicamente el comentario de su pareja y se dedicó a mirar solamente a su suegra quien tenia una expresión angustiada.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que recuperes tu memoria y no me llames?! —le reclamó.

Tras de Kuchel entro Carla con una sonrisa un poco fingida que termino al ver a su hijo a un lado del oji-plata.

Realmente había pensado que su pobre hijo terminaría volviéndose loco teniendo al Ackerman viviendo ahí con el... pero al parecer todo estaba bien así que debía aprovechar a quejarse ella también;

— ¡Siempre somos las últimas en enterarnos de todo! —comenzó la castaña—. ¿Qué clase de hijos son ustedes?

—Mamá por favor no te alteres tanto—pidió el oji-esmeralda con voz tuene—. Papá tampoco lo sabe—agrego un rato después como si estuviera diciendo la hora.

— ¿Cómo es que su doctor no lo sabe aún?

—Son de lo peor—comentó Mikasa entrando a la habitación a paso lento—, de no ser por mamá nunca me hubiera enterado. Eres el peor hermano Levi...

Eren suspiró cansado ante las quejas de aquellas mujeres y se dejo caer en el sofá principal bajo la atenta mirada de todos, aquello era un poco incómodo para el castaño.

Aún más con la mirada de cierto azabache renegado ante la falta de "cariño" según sus propias palabras...

 _¿Qué tan infantil puede ser un Ackerman?,_ se preguntó mentalmente Eren cerrando los ojos e intentado descansar.

Cosa que fue inútil cuando Mikasa empezó hablar con su hermano.

—Michoza... has silencio que Eren quiere dormir—hablo el oji-plata.

—Cállate enano—ahora era la azabache.

Eren bufo desde su posición: — ¿Se puede saber que hacen en nuestra casa?

Kuchel miro a su hijo que seguía discutiendo con Mikasa y luego a Carla quien también estaba examinando la escena con detenimiento.

En una llamada entre Eren y Carla al castaño se le había escapado decir que Levi ya había recuperado su memoria. Si eso no hubiera pasado ninguna de ellas se hubiera enterado de la situación.

Además de que ella sabía porque Carla le había llamado a mitad de la noche completamente eufórica y ahora estaban ahí reclamando lo malos hijos que tenían.

—Mamá—llamo la azabache menor de pronto captando la atención de su progenitora—, aún podemos ir con Grisha ¿verdad? Creo que a esta hora aún trabaja.

Y ella tenía razón, como siempre.

—No podemos—hablo Levi; ocho ojos se posaron sobre el con duda.

— ¿Porqué no? —pregunto Mikasa.

Levi lo pensó antes de responder, de verdad lo había hecho; —Eren y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¡Falso! Iremos ya mismo con papá, lo llamaré en el camino—replico el castaño casi de inmediato caminando hacia la puerta dando a entender que hablaba en serio.

—Tsk

* * *

 _Eren bufo claramente enojado ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Y lo peor de aquello era que Levi no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. Estaba consciente de que aquel era un momento importante para el azabache pues estaban en la presentación de su tercer libro._

 _Erwin—maldito—Smith era el encargado como dueño de la editorial dar a conocer el ultimo libro del mayor como una de sus "mayores" creaciones. Pues desde que Levi había aceptado ser parte de su editorial los ingresos habían aumentado lo suficiente como para que se comprara una maldita isla e intentara robarse a su pareja._

 _Porque si; ahora mismo Eren estaba mas celoso del maldito jefe de Levi que de los productos de limpieza en descuento._

 _Claramente podía ver el brazo derecho del cejas ese sobre el hombro de Levi y lo peor de aquello era que el oji-plata no hacía nada para apartarlo de su lado._

 _¿Cómo algo tan sencillo podía ponerlo tan irritado y enojado al mismo tiempo?_

 _Realmente no soportaba ver aquel acercamiento._

 _Ambos tenían muy claro que Erwin siempre había tenido un interés mas que amistoso con el azabache, el lo sabia por la manera en la que actuaba._

 _Lo tenía muy claro porque el actuaba de la misma manera cuando conoció a Levi e intentaba conquistarlo._

 _¡Y había funcionado! Y sí había funcionado siendo el un "mocoso"—palabras de Levi— entonces habían aún mas posibilidades para el rubio que era catalogado como un "hombre maduro y llamativo a la mirada"—según una revista del mes pasado que leyó con desagrado—. No era buena su posición entonces._

 _𝑺𝒆 𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒎𝒂 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂 𝒂 𝒍𝒂 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒕𝒂𝒅 𝒅𝒆 𝒂𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒆 𝒂𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒓._

 _— ¿Eren? —llamo el azabache con cautela— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto pero la mirada que le dio el menor le hizo saber que posiblemente esa noche tendría que dormir en la habitación de invitados._

 _—Vayámonos ya—demando Eren emprendiendo camino hasta la salida de aquel "lujoso" restaurante en el que habían hecho la presentación de "Normal Life"_

 _Aquello era una mierda completa; Eren quería quedarse callado y no decir nada porque ganas de pelear no tenia en ese momento._

 _Pero las imágenes de Levi y el rubio le estaban taladrando la cabeza sin cesar. Sabía que no era buen momento para entrar en discusión con Levi, se suponía que era una noche tranquila y animada._

 _Levi parecía estar satisfecho con su último libro—pues el podía reconocer las emociones del azabache ahora— y el no tenía intenciones de arruinar aquello._

 _Cuando estaban en el auto Eren simplemente ya no podía contenerse; Levi le había enseñado a decirle siempre como se sentía y cinco años después de hacerlo ya no podía quedarse callado._

 _— ¿Cómo te sientes Levi?_

 _—Bien supongo. ¿Estas celoso o algo? —pregunto sin rodeos._

 _— ¿Del capitán América? Claro que no Levi. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas estupideces?_

 _Levi chasqueó la lengua: —Eso ni tu te lo crees._

 _—Entonces deja de hacer preguntas tan idiotas—bramo el castaño._

 _Si había algo que Levi odiara más que la maldita suciedad era el refinado vocabulario—que aprendió de el—que usaba Eren cuando se enojaba._

 _Era verdad que el tenía un vocabulario aún más extenso que el de Eren; pero realmente odiaba que el menor lo usara y hasta hora no había logrado que lo dejara de lado._

 _Siempre que se enojaba salía a la luz la prueba de haber pasado tanto tiempo con el, y lo peor era que lo usaba contra el sin tener miedo de como podía responder._

 _Eren era un maldito suicida._

 _—Ya habíamos hablando sobre tu vocabulario Eren. Por favor deja de hablar así._

 _Eren le miro por el rabillo del ojo aún más molesto: —Disculparme su alteza pero no me da la puta gana._

 _—Joder Eren. ¡No seas un maldito mocoso! Actúa como el adulto que se supone sos._

 _— ¡Adivina! Los adultos también dicen groserías idiota—exclamo el oji-esmeralda con sarcasmo._

 _Levi se estaba enojando ahora, conducir y tener un Eren enojado—por sabrá Dios que— no era una buena combinación._

 _— ¡Cállate Eren! —grito el pelinegro apretando sus manos en torno al volante del carro hastiado de los reclamos de su pareja,_

 _— ¡No me grites maldito enano! —exclamó el más alto como contraataque—. ¡¿Porque no lo admites?! Me estas engañando con esa zorra de Petra ¡o tal vez con Erwin!_

 _— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando estúpido? —pregunto el azabache intentado ignorar las palabras de su pareja._

 _No era momento para cuestionar por aquel simpático "apodo"_

 _—Mocoso—llamo el más bajo cuando noto como Eren quitaba su cinturón de seguridad y empezaba a levantarse de su asiento—. Siéntate como la gente ahora mismo mocoso de mierda—demandó pero fue ignorado._

 _Eren siguió en lo suyo hasta poder pasarse a los asientos traseros y acostarse en ellos: —Estúpido enano_

 _Entonces las luces de un carro contrario cegaron a Levi, intento pisar el freno y colocar su cinturón pero fue en vano. Estiro su mano hacia Eren con la esperanza de sostener su mano y que todo saliera bien._

 _Mientras, el castaño soltaba un grito de terror: todo fue en cámara lenta cuando pudo divisar a Levi cerrar sus ojos y estirar su mano. Entonces entendió su actuar y antes de poder entrelazar sus dedos el carro termino por chocar contra ellos de frente._

 _Su cabeza chocó con el asiento del acompañante y su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo del coche un par de veces antes volver a golpear su cabeza contra la puerta derecha y caer inconsciente._

 _Pero mientras todo eso pasaba solo pensaba en Levi, porque el no tenía su cinturón y el carro venía de frente._

 _Levi..._

* * *

 _¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Su cabeza duele, no logra sentir sus piernas, al menos no del todo. Siente su garganta seca y el cuerpo entero entumecido.

Parece que tengo años dormido.

Apenas y un poco logra abrir sus ojos para toparse con una borrosa habitación blanca que irrita sus ojos.

Por poco y puede distinguir algunas cosas del lugar donde se encuentra pero nada más escucha un constante sonido que le ponía los pelos de punta.

 _"Pi... Pi... Pi... Pi..."_

Escuchó voces y luego vio ligeras manchas moverse alrededor suyo que reconoció como personas.

Un fuerte olor a bergamota y lima inundó sus fosas nasales que pudo reconocer como la colonia que usaba su padre.

— ¿El esta bien? —esa voz también le parecía bastante conocida.

Su párpado derecho fue abierto de repente; una luz blanca e intensa dilató sus pupilas y lo terminó por cejas unos instantes. Luego fue lo mismo con el izquierdo.

—Parece estar consiente—hablo quién estaba frente a el.

𝑫𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂𝒓 𝒅𝒆 𝒖𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒂 𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒐

«𝓷𝓸 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓸 𝓮𝓷 𝓵𝓪𝓼 𝓹𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓪𝓼»

Unos veinte minutos después se encontraba casi sentado en la camilla con sus ojos aún cerrados e irritados por la cantidad de veces que pusieron una linterna frente a sus ojos.

Se sentía mareado por completo y su cuerpo no respondía del todo bien como debía, no se sentía como el mismo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No muy bien—respondió con lentitud—. ¿Q-qué paso?

Pero no recibió respuesta de inmediato así que con un poco de esfuerzo abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la silla que estaba aún lado de su camilla.

Ahora ambos hombres estaban en una esquina de la habitación hablando entre si. Intento llamarlos pero su garganta no le permitía alzar la voz lo suficiente y el doctor—a quien reconoció como su padre— se acerco para darle un vaso con agua que solo pudo tomar teniendo la ayuda del mayor.

Estaba débil.

—Te dejaré con Levi por ahora. Llamaré a tu madre hijo—y no lo dejo responder.

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación a paso lento.

Sin embargo aún estaba Levi ahí con el.

—Eren, ¿te duele algo? —pregunto el azabache sentándose en la silla junto al moreno.

El menor negó suavemente sin despegar su mirada del oji-plata quien había estirado su mano hasta poder entrelazarla con la suya.

— ¿Q-qué paso? —pregunto con la angustia haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

Levi bajo la mirada por un momento hasta sus manos y empezó a acariciar los nudillos del menor con su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que cambiaras el cable del cargador? Te dije también que nunca tocaras cables con las manos mojadas—hablo en voz baja apenas para que el oji-esmeralda pudiera escucharlo.

Eren tragó la saliva que tenia acumulada en su boca mientras el miedo a saber lo que realmente había pasado empezaba a teñir sus ojos.

—Tuviste un _paro cardíorespirato_ —le dijo el azabache de repente y Eren le miro aterrado—. Que te provoco una _hipoxia cerebral._

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Eren hasta perderse en la típica y blanca bata de hospital que pasaban en las películas.

—Yo... no tengo idea que estabas haciendo pero...—el Ackerman hizo una pausa mientras se tragaba el nudo de nervios que aún vivía en su garganta— cuando llegue a casa te encontré en el cuarto de lavado. Estabas tendido en el suelo con el cargador de tu teléfono en mano. Quise creer que era una broma pero terminé llamado una ambulancia.

Eren hipo un par de veces antes de limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo que le había pasado el pálido. Lo miro a los ojos, noto que aún tenía la vista un poco nublada del lado izquierdo, alzo su mano derecha hasta poder tocar el rostro del otro para acariciar su mejilla, a Levi se le erizó la piel por completo.

— ¿Algo más?

—Estuviste en coma inducido por _tres meses._

El moreno asintió. Se recostó en la camilla con su mirada fija en el techo mientras hacía un esfuerzo en recordar lo que había sucedido ese día pero no lo lograba.

Sin embargo Eren era doctor—más o menos— y sabía que Levi aun no le había dado la razón del porque tuvo un paro cardíorespirato.

—Fue por un _choque eléctrico_ —sentenció. Levi siempre sabía que pensaba el moreno—. Parece que la luz se había ido por un momento y luego llegaste tu con tus manos mojadas junto a ese maldito cable que ya estaba todo roto y lo conectaste sin pensar entonces había mas corriente en ese momento. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que usaras el mío incluso? Maldito mocoso... ¿porqué nunca me escuchas?

El corazón de Eren se encogió cuando noto como la voz de su pareja se empezaba a quebrar. Lo recordaba muy claro pues el azabache siempre le hacía pequeñas reclamos sobre aquello, que no era buena idea tener ese cargador y por supuesto siempre lo regañaba por su manera descuidada de andar por la vida.

 _" —Eren sécate las manos"_

 _"—Eren usa mi cargador si quieres"_

 _"—Mejor lo hago yo. Tienes las manos mojadas"_

 _"—Debes comprar un nuevo cargador"_

Siempre era lo mismo y alguna veces el le hacia berrinches porque sentía que era vivir con su madre pero un poco más estricto.

— ¿Por que no me despertaron antes?

Levi suspiró.

Aquello era difícil para él, para Eren.

Era difícil para ambos y le dolía el corazón de la preocupación. Estar ahí por tres meses, cada día y noche velando por poder ver esos hermosos ojos de Eren de nuevo había sido duro.

—Lo iban hacer un mes después del accidente—comentó—, pero tu _no_ despertaste. _Solo, no lo hiciste._

Ya había oído sobre eso. Algunas personas ingresaban por situaciones parecidas a la suya y no volvían a salir, solo no lo hacían.

Otros ingresaban peor pero avanzaban; seguían luchando.

—Eren. Deja de llorar por favor—pidió.

—T-te extrañe—susurró entonces— y de verdad lo siento mucho. L-levi perdón p-por ser un mocoso y nunca obedecer. Tienes razón s-soy un desastre.

Eren siente entonces los labios del azabache posarse sobre su mejilla y luego varios besos son repartidos por todo su rostro. Sus manos están entrelazadas y apenas puede sentir el tacto de la típica fría piel de su pareja.

—Esta bien ahora—dijo— porque siempre voy a estar aquí para ti Eren. Te amo, ¿lo recuerdas? No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi.

Sus lágrimas siguen cayendo en lo que parece ser una catarata sin fin que rompe aún más el corazón de Levi.

Porque su pareja estuvo tendido tres meses en una camilla, sin moverse.

Solo estaba ahí aparentando que dormía, viéndose hermoso incluso en esas situaciones. Sin ser consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero ahí estaba ahora hecho un mar de lágrimas y no sabía como tranquilizarlo... aún.

Su pecho subía y baja con fuerza, lo escuchaba hipar, lo miraba tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la bronceada piel de su cuello y la única solución que llegó a el fue juntar sus labios.

Se inclinó sobre Eren hasta poder besarle con calma, rozando sus labios con miedo y con amor. Se besaron con tranquilidad y sin apuros hasta que el aire les falto, Levi plantó un nuevo beso sobre la roja nariz del menor antes de mirar sus opacos y verdosos ojos.

—Estamos bien—repitió.

—Por favor cálmate, tu madre vendrá en un rato y deben hacerte mas exámenes—anuncia, puede notar la expresión del menor quién quiere reclamar así que se adelanta a él—. Tienen que hacerlo Eren, y tu estarás de acuerdo. Yo estaré esperándote aquí, estaré a tu lado en todo momento y luego de todo podremos irnos a casa; te dejaré comer todo el helado que quieras.

—Me sorprende que nos pudieras reconocer—agrega el azabache un rato después, rompiendo el silencio—. Grisha me contó que algunas personas no recuerdan a sus familiares—comentó.

Eren trago antes de responder: — ¿Cómo t-tu accidente?

Ackerman miro al castaño sin entender lo que decía, frunció el ceño y le miro a los ojos.

— ¿De que accidente me estas hablando?

—Y-ya sabes—habló el otro con pena.

—Tuvimos un accidente por mi culpa luego de que publicaras " _Normal Life_ "

 _—No sé de que estás hablando._ Tuviste sueños raros por lo que veo—expresó el mayor—. Luego me los puedes contar.

Eren lo miró atónito _, ¿sueños?_

¡Claro que no! Aquello era tan real como lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar sin embargo la puerta de su habitación fue abierta. Sus padres entraron a paso rápido: su madre tenía los ojos vidriosos y casi de inmediato se acerco para abrazarlo con cariño.

—Hijo... ¿cómo estas?

Eren intentó sonreír: —Estoy bien mamá.

—Eren—llamo su padre—. Haremos los exámenes de tus reflejos y más.

Levi miro al castaño de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios cuando noto el puchero que hacía el menor.

Eren odiaba los hospitales.

—De acuerdo—aceptó—. Pero Levi se queda conmigo—demando haciendo reír a los tres.

—Y tu madre no te importa—dijo Carla fingiendo llorar.

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero Levi me prometió darme todo el helado que quiera cuando salga de aquí.

—Mocoso aprovechado...

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya estoy mejor. Gracias.

Dijo el castaño recibiendo su vaso de chocolate, se acomodó en sofá de tal modo que lo ocupaba casi todo y dejo un espacio entre sus piernas suficientemente grande como para que el azabache pudiera sentarse allí. Cuando lo hizo, Eren dejo un beso en su nuca.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, sentía el largo cabello de Eren rozar su nuca pero no hizo nada para quitar al otro, tomo el control del televisor y empezó a navegar entre las opciones qué _Netflix_ le daba para ver alguna película.

— ¡Oh Levi! Vuelve un poco—dijo el castaño, el azabache obedeció—. Ahí, veamos " _Un lugar tranquilo_ "

Levi alzó una ceja mientras leía la sinopsis, parecía interesante.

— ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Armin me la recomendó. Dijo que tiene una trama interesante o algo así—susurro el moreno acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi y tomando su chocolate.

Levi no objetó nada, se limitó a tomar de su té negro y a ver la película en silencio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Eren parecía estar concentrado en aquello; su mente aún estaba vagando.

¿Qué eran aquellas imágenes?

Había hablado con Levi sobre aquello varías veces pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta por parte de su pareja.

 _"—De verdad no sé de que hablas. ¿De dónde sacas que soy un escritor anónimo? Bien que te gusta verme con el uniforme mocoso... Tu sabes que no soy bueno en eso"_

Entonces... ¿qué eran todas esas imágenes que andaban volando en su cabeza?

Cinco meses después de su accidente—que claramente había sido por descuido suyo—, cinco meses de los que se paso un mes entero encerrado en el hospital como parte de su recuperación.

Haciendo los ejercicios para recuperar la fuerza de su cuerpo, para intentar caminar con normalidad porque tres meses en cama había debilitado su cuerpo. También tenía los exámenes constantes en los que se aseguraban que su memoria, reflejos y otros siempre estuvieran bien, le hacían hablar con Melanie su psicóloga temporal para saber sí su mente estaba bien para estar seguros de que tuviera los pies en la tierra.

Así durante ese tiempo solo estuvo tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su vida, con Levi a su lado dándole ánimos cuando se sentía cansado y estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda.

A pesar de todo aquello, seguía soñando con las mismas escenas.

 _Una y otra vez._

No había hablado de aquello con Melanie; porque realmente no sabía lo que era y la verdad le dolía el corazón cuando pensaba mucho en aquello.

Siempre lo mismo, veía ese _maldito_ y _horrible_ accidente, a un Levi lleno de golpes, débil e incluso indefenso ante lo que no recordaba.

También estaba esa imagen en la que tenían sexo y él era el pasivo...

 _Eso no podía ser real..._

Realmente no podía entenderlo, ¿de dónde venía todo eso? Porqué se había sentido tan real.

Pero el podía vivir con aquello: eran sueños interesantes después de todo.

— ¡Eren! —el castaño parpadeó varías veces antes de ver la nuca de su pareja y soltar un leve " _Uhm_ "—. Te estoy hablando desde hace rato mocoso. La película ya terminó.

El castaño miro la pantalla, ahora solo estaban pasando los créditos. Miro la nuca del mayor atentamente y la imagen en la que Levi era quién lo penetraba llego a su mente por un instante.

Siguió sus impulsos: paso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su pareja y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre su pelvis entonces hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor hasta pasar su nariz por toda la extensión del pálido cuello.

—E-eren—habló el más bajo encogiendo sus hombros e intentando librarse—, espera. Q-quiero ver _Deadpool 2..._

Eren gruño e ignoro lo dicho por su pareja: subió su mano derecha dentro de la amarilla camisa del otro hasta dar con su pezón izquierdo y pellizcarlo suavemente. Mientras su mano izquierda la sumergió en el pantalón de algodón.

Nunca le había alegrado tanto que Levi durmiera sin boxers.

— _¡Ah!_ E-espera mocoso—jadeó Levi cuando la gran mano de Eren apretó su falo.

Eren dio suaves mordidas en todo el cuello del mayor saboreando los gemidos que soltaba el otro, dejo de jalar el sensible pezón del pálido para posar su mano sobre la cadera la Levi envolviendo sus dedos en contorno al hueso que sobresalía entonces tiro de el restregando su erección en el redondo trasero de su pareja.

—E-eren—gruñó el azabache apretando la mandíbula y moviendo su cadera al paso que marcaba el castaño.

—Te voy cojer Levi—le susurro al oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja— y lo vas a disfrutar. Lo haré hasta que muera del cansancio.

Y Levi no se negó: se dejo tocar dócilmente por su pareja.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir las grandes y cálidas manos de Eren pasear por todo su cuerpo.

Porqué realmente disfrutaba poder tener ese contacto de nuevo con Eren.

Porque sabía que terminaría enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello del otro, jadeando, gimiendo y rogando por más.

Sabía que su cuerpo quedaría temblando de placer y lleno del espeso semen de Eren... Pero de verdad le encantaba estar así a pesar de que tratara de negarse.

Porque realmente amaba a Eren y estaba aliviado de tenerlo con el; porque por tres meses había sentido que le faltaba algo a su corazón.

Ahora tenía ese fragmento con el nuevamente y lo amaba.

* * *

 _Entonces... ¿entendieron?_

 _Este fanfic realmente es un **Ereri** ; pero las escenas que han leído antes de que se mencionara el coma de Eren siempre fueron Riren decidí decirles eso._

 _—También les aclaro que **nada** fue un sueño._

 _Todo lo que paso en los primeros capítulos y parte de este si han sucedido en un mundo paralelo de_

 ** _A Lost Fragment._**

 _—Tengo planeado seguir el fanfic para seguir la trama. Porque lo desarrolle en mi mente y creo que así ustedes podrán entender todo._

 _—Además tengo planeado subir un One-shot de este fanfic para enseñarles como se conocieron los chicos; y otras cosas más._

 _¿Qué les parece la idea?_

—Gracias por leer


End file.
